The wrong one loves you right
by Nefis
Summary: This takes place in Eclipse after Jacob kisses her. The newborns are already dead so there's no need to worry. She was going to choose Edward but will she change her mind? And who else is there other than the voltouri and edward whos against Jake?
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan-fiction for the coupling of Jacob and Bella. Sorry Edward fans. This takes place in Eclipse when Jacob is tired of being the guy in love with her on the side and tries to win her over. This is a little improvised so some of it isn't as accurate and detailed as it would be in the actual book. And yes Victoria and her band of evil vampires are all dead already. The only problem is the Voultouri. And other than them, and Edward some one else is going to try and stop Bella from choosing bella. But who is it?

Introduction:

Edward had left me only but months ago and I am still in the condition he left me in, alone and heart broken. Well, not completely. I have been hanging out with Jacob Black, my best friend and whom I have recently discovered is a werewolf. Then while everything was going so well; Alice came to me and said that Edward was in trouble. Out of instinct and utter concern I went with her. Jacob was very upset but all I could think about at the time was saving Edward, my Edward. I saved him but at a price of course. Everything you do has a price, a cost, or a consequence. Life's a give and take to me. I met the Voltouri and they demanded that I must turn into what they are; vampires. At first I was happy about it but then Jacob was there standing in the road telling me that I'm making a mistake. I then realized what I was giving up. I love Edward, yet I love Jacob too. Charlie was furious to see Edward carrying me inside and me asleep in his arms. Me gone, and him with out a note wasn't a good combination but now Edward, whom broke my heart! Charlie is heading for the gun right above the fireplace alright! Too bad, Edward's a vampire although Charlie doesn't know that. Edward stayed with me that night and I began to think. And what of? Of the two men I love but cannot choose between; Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. Inevitably I would have to make a choice sooner or later starting with whether or not if I should become a vampire. If I do, then everyone's happy except my werewolf friends and family, but if I don't I'll die and probably risk other's lives. Edward once said that he was the lion and I the lamb. Is the lamb going to still love the lion and be with him forever? Or will the lamb choose the wolf instead?

* * *

Chapter 1:

I was planning on going to La Push to visit my werewolf friends and of course Jacob. Then I heard something creak. I turned around to find Edward in the passenger seat of my truck. He leaned against the window.

" May I ask where you are going," he said in his angelic voice.

"If you truly must know where I'm going, I'm going to La Push to visit Jake and the crew," I explained but then I saw pain make an appearance into his golden brown eyes. I was hurting him. I knew it. He knew it and Jake knew it. Edward has been my boyfriend again for a month and a half now. He knew I loved him but I sensed that something about Jake was troubling him.

"What's wrong," I asked reaching to caress his cold cheek. His skin was always icy cold but I was used to it. He doesn't seem to be so troubled with displays of affection then from the first date when he kissed me. I can still remember it. He had said it was too dangerous but it looks like he's changed his mind about that although he's still being cautious with every move he makes around me. My 18th birthday affected him too. I could still picture the look on Jaspers face, in his eyes there was danger. It was filled with nothing but blood lust and Emmett could barley hold him back. I try to tell Edward it's fine but he's so hard himself. He always making amends about how he left me. If he never leaves me again then I'll be the happiest woman alive if I wasn't already just having the honor to look in his direction. He was a god and I was just an ordinary woman. I never did understand what was so special about me.

" Jacob Black. Bella, I told you he's dangerous," he grinded his teeth. " If he ever hurts you I don't know what I would do. Even as much as a scratch, would make me angry. He's a werewolf Bella, he can't control himself when he's angry."

" Jake would never hurt me Edward," I sighed, looking into his eyes. " Trust me."

" Alright I trust you. But I don't trust him," Edward said giving up. " I am in debt to him for keeping you alive when I didn't." He then got out of the passenger seat, flawlessly. He came to my door and kissed me on the lips through the window. I was in the driver's seat and I was about to get out and wrap my arms around his neck but I resisted. The kiss was passionate but short. He then waved good bye and got in his Volvo that I didn't even notice was there until now and drove away.

My drive to La Push was rather pleasant. I had turned on the radio and listened to music that I didn't even know was still playing. I'm not a big fan on the oldies but I grew up on them. I listened to the classics like " Fallin'" by Alicia Keys and "Oops I did it again" by Brittany Spears. I reached to Jakes house and He was out of the house before I even parked the car.

" Bella," He yelled and picked me up in a big bear hug when I got out of car.

" Uh, Jakie?"

" Yea Bells," He asked stilling hugging me.

" I can't .. breathe.. Let go," I gasped.

" Oops, sorry," He laughed and he put me down. Jacob had sure grown a lot over the months, it's a werewolf thing. You know, I never noticed before but Jacob looks kind of.. Hot. The massasive muscles, and the great black short hair that I just feel the urge to run my hands through. His face was beautifully sculpted and had grown sharper. He had those dark brown almost black hypnotizing eyes that I could just stare into forever. His skin was a beautiful shade and looked flawless, and just the way I like it.

" So what do you want to do today," I asked.

"Let's go to First beach," Jake suggested and I agreed. We walked along the shores of first beach as the tides splashed against the cool sand underneath our feet. We walked to our little shady spot under a tree and he sat on the ground. I sat next to him and smiled. I loved spending time with Jake.

" I have something to tell you Bella," Jake said urgently breaking the silence. He looked serious and didn't look like he was kidding.

" Okay. You can tell me anything Jake, you know that. What is it," I rambled on.

" Look I'm not good at this so bear with me for a couple minutes," He said. I nodded and we stayed quiet for a couple of seconds then He opened his mouth.

" I love you," Jake stated looking into my eyes. I looked into his, and I saw something. It was love, passion and all of the things even heaven would be jealous of. Then He leaned and kissed me on the lips. I tried fighting but there was no escaping his lips, his love. His mouth was angry and needy. He kissed me hard and hungrily. I started hitting him on the chest but he didn't stop he just continued. I then realized that I was enjoying it more than I should've. I stopped trying to escape and just sat there. The anger evaporated and it was now just sweet kisses. Then he was done. He looked at my face and then smiled with the very smile of my Jacob. My Jacob that had eased the pain of Edward's presence being else where and those words that had hit my very core.

" You kissed me back," He smiled even wider.

" Jacob I'm taken. I have a boyfriend," I said not even commenting on that. I knew I wouldn't be able to win; technically I didn't kiss him back but somewhere deep inside of me I wanted to. And I was afraid that he had figured that out.

" There's still time. Bella you have a second choice. You don't have to become one of those leeches," Jacob sneered when He said leeches.

" If I don't the Voltouri will kill me," I murmured. He could sense the fear and tension within my voice.

" I will protect you Bella. Killing bloodsuckers is what we werewolves are built for. There's no escaping that," Jake sounded confident. Did he have any idea of whom he's up against?

" You don't know how strong they are Jacob," I warned. I didn't want him to get hurt.

" Have you no faith in me Bells? Me and the pack could take them down. I won't let them lay a finger on you," He swore.

" Jake that's so sweet but really, I have a boyfriend. I don't want you to make Edward any more angry than he already is. He's angry at himself for leaving me," I confessed.

" Well he should be," Jake growled. " You know I would never do that to you. And Bella you have a second choice remember that."

"I've better go home now," I said looking up at the once sunny sky being painted a light grayish color as the moon starts to come up.

" I'll drive you," He offered. " You know even though it was wrong to kiss you, it was the wrong thing that was worth it."

" No I'll drive myself," I said getting a little irritated. I tripped on a huge rock and fell.

" Bella are you alright," Jacob panicked. He quickly helped me up. " Dang, Bells you're a danger magnet all right. Even the rocks hate you." He was trying to make me laugh and it was working. I even forgot about the kiss for a second until I got home. Edward was inside waiting for me, but sitting in an arm chair watching football with Charlie.

" I'm home," I announced already aware of the fact Edward knew I was here. I was holding ice to my hand; and Charlie asked what happened. "I tripped" was my answer and then I went in the kitchen. Jacob began to cross my mind. Was he right about the him being a second choice? Or has he always been the first?

* * *

Well that was the end of chapter 1. It's kind of short but oh well. The other chapters will be longer. Please tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After I insisted that I was alright, Edward left the house and came back again when Charlie was asleep. That was the routine. I laid there next to the god I didn't deserve. His arms were around me and I felt safe. I had forgotten about what had happen between Jake and me. It was like he never existed with Edward here, holding me. I snuggled against his chest and sighed in happiness. I never wanted him to leave but I knew he'd eventually have to go home so Charlie wouldn't suspect anything.

My eyes fluttered open and saw that Edward was gone. I must've fallen asleep a lot earlier this time. I came to the kitchen with a smile on my face and Charlie was eating scrambled eggs. He made some for me too so I grabbed my plate, a fork, and sat down at the table. We mostly ate in silence because Charlie and I are too alike. We don't mind being alone. My mother and I are different in some ways and alike in others but she was obviously the more reckless one. Although when it comes to love I don't think she'd be as reckless as I'm being right now. I mean I'm dating a vampire and a werewolf had kissed me. Will I ever be normal?

I finished my eggs quickly and hurried out the door but then before I could get my jacket on Charlie spoke.

" Where are you going," Charlie asked with sympathetic eyes for some reason. There was a reason behind his question and I was afraid to find out. I don't know why though. It felt like he was pushing me back on a rollercoaster that I didn't want to go back on. Meaning that he was bringing up something I had tried to forget.

" To the store and I was thinking maybe go over Edward's house," I shrugged. I really didn't know where I was going. I just knew I wanted to get out of the house as fast as possible.

" Bella, I'm worried about Jake," Charlie began. My heart pace quickened and what happened yesterday flashed back. His words, " I love you" and that kiss. That kiss is what has me on the edge. It was so … passionate. And as much as I hate to admit it, I .. enjoyed it. " Bella it's unfair to him that you spend so much time with Edward. And not just Jake, when's the last time you spent time with your other friends, Angela or Mike?"

"I went shopping with Angela last week and I watched Mike play football," I said hopefully to get him off my case. Me and Angela just looked for new summer clothes. We didn't buy much but we bought something. Mike wasn't really the best at football and I never pictured him as a football fan either. He looked like a baseball fan that would scream when his team comes out to play. That's why I never go to games; too much yelling it's just annoying.

" Alright but you can't spend all your time with Edward. It's not fair to your friends and besides you won't see them much anymore. You guys have already graduated," He clarified while grabbing a dish towel and start washing the dishes.

" Okay bye Dad," I said and walked out the door. It was quite warm outside and I began questioning why I even brought a jacket. I hopped into the truck and drove to Shoprite. I was alone, well sort of. I was surrounded by millions of people all trying to get what the want and get out. But other than that I was alone, enough to think. I know I should tell Edward about the kiss but I didn't. This was going to turn into something I don't want it to be unless I do something. I grabbed some eggs and a gallon of milk. I tried not to think about the kiss but it kept slipping back into my mind. That made me think twice, and decided to give Jake a chance. I still loved Edward with all of my heart but I loved Jacob too. I guess I'd have to make a choice.

" Hello may I help you," an unfamiliar voice said and brought me back to reality. I looked forward and saw that it was the cashier. I sighed in relief and replied "yes". After I had purchased my things I went back to the house and put everything away. Charlie had already gone to work so I just sat there in the kitchen at the table. I placed my hands over my face and begin to think again. I don't know what's going to happen but I had to try and make everything right. I didn't want to endanger anyone yet anyone who's around me is endanger. How ironic. I'm only one helpless fragile human girl stuck in the world of vampires and werewolves. Where I don't belong. But somehow I played a part in both of their lives. Was it just bad luck that I found these two? Or was it all in fate?

The doorbell rang and I opened the door. Dashing as ever, it was Edward. I couldn't but help but stare. His pale skin, golden hair, golden eyes, and a face Italian artists could never sculpt because his would always be better. He was perfection, through my eyes, I didn't deserve any part of him. I wouldn't be surprised if he had found someone else, maybe another vampire, more worthy of his love than I was. I would be sad but at least he would've been happy. That's all I want for Jacob and him, happiness but I know I'm going to end up having to give one of them the opposite no matter how much it hurt me.

" What are you doing here," I asked. " I thought you were going hunting."

" I wanted to talk to you about what the Voltouri had said," He pointed to the chair telling me to sit down. I took a sit and then he took his. " You don't have to become one of us."

" I must Edward," I argued. " And it's not your choice, it's mine. If you don't want to change me then I'll just ask Carisile or Alice. If I don't change sooner or later Edward, they'll kill me you know that."

" We can protect you. I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you," He grinded his teeth.

" You saw the way they took you on! You could barley handle Jane! I'm doing this for you Edward," I yelled and was almost about to cry. Edward had a sad and ashamed expression on his beautiful face. I hate that expression, he looked so vulnerable and weak. I wanted my knight in shining armor back again. But it's my choice. No one else's and then I remembered what Jacob had said. He said that I had a second choice.

" You will have a choice Bella. The rest of us didn't have a choice. I didn't have a choice and I don't want you to regret anything. If I could become human for you Bella, I would do it. You can stay human, you don't have to have this life," Edward placed a letter in front of me. I looked at him and then the letter. It was a normal letter but what ever information it had contained I knew it had something to do with me staying human. I ripped it open; it was a letter of acceptance to Dartmouth.

" Edward," I scowled. " I don't need Dartmouth I've already been accepted to the University of Alaska. And I only applied to keep Charlie happy since he doesn't know that I have to choose between being a human or a vampire."

" You'd love Dartmouth," He smiled gently. " At least give me a couple of years." I see, he's using Charlie, and the college thing to his advantage. He knows I'd want to make Charlie happy.

" No," I stubbornly grunted. " I've already graduated, why wait? Two more months."

" Two years." He really wanted me to be a human.

"Six months."

" Alright forget time limitations. If you want me to change you then you're going to have to accept the condition," he explained.

" What's the condition," I was suspicious.

" Marry me first," Edward proposed. I was left in shock. I didn't say a word.

" You've got to be kidding me," I finally spoke. I couldn't believe my ears, he wanted me to marry him. I never thought he'd say those words. Why me?

" I'm not. I'm serious," Then he studied the expression on my face and sighed. " You don't have to answer now. Is it because I didn't have enough time to get a ring?"

" No it's not the ring," I choked out but then he understood what was making me act like this.

" I know about what happened with Jacob," He snarled his name. " I know you didn't do it to me on purpose and I can't stop him from loving you nor being your other choice."

That caught me off guard. Edward knew, he must've read Jacob's mind. I don't know when he'd have the time to do that but still. Guilt washed over me like a tsunami. I was ashamed beyond all levels, I had drown. I drowned in my own actions and the events I couldn't stop from happening. I couldn't stop James from coming after me and biting me. I couldn't stop Edward from leaving me. I couldn't stop Laurent from almost killing me. I couldn't stop Victoria from hating me and bringing together a whole army to come after me, full of nothing but a lust for blood and death. Those vampires had reeked over destruction and I did nothing but hide. It was all because of me. It's always because of me.

" I'm sorry," was all I could manage to say. Tears began to form around the edges and corners of my eyes.

" Don't cry Bella," He tried to console me. " If you choose him I will always love you no matter what. And If you'd rather spend eternity with me then I would try my best to give 110% into making you happy. You've already made me the happiest man alive or dead by just breathing." I began to sob again but a little happy that he wouldn't stand in my way if I picked Jacob.

" You don't have to pick now," He said and then waved good-bye. He was going hunting and I watched him drive away through the window. I was alone again, but I welcomed the silence. I sighed, and was ashamed of what happened yesterday. I was hurting Edward, I if I kept this up I would keep hurting him.

I then starting thinking about what Charlie had said about spending more time with my friends. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 11 am. Maybe I will go to La Push and straighten things out with Jacob and hopefully find out whether or not Edward read his mind. I then thought I should call Angela and ask her where she's going to college. I dialed her number and she picked up on the second ring.

" Hello," she said.

" Hey Angela," I started. " Did you get any letters from any colleges yet?"

" Yea I just got accepted into Dartmouth," she squealed with excitement.

" No way I just got accepted too," I exclaimed and we both ended up giggling. I began thinking I would get a kick out of college for a couple of years. We then discussed what classes we were planning on taking and some of them were the same for both of us. We were extremely excited about going to the same college. Now I don't have to worry about one of my most understanding and trusting friends from high school being far away and us getting out of touch. I began wondering if Edward knew about this the whole time.

" So where's Ben going," I asked. Ben was Angela's boyfriend and one of my friends.

" He doesn't know yet. He applied to a couple colleges but didn't get any letters yet," She sighed. I knew she was getting anxious.

" I hope you guys aren't that far apart," I said trying to make her feel better.

" Yea me too. But the colleges he applied to aren't that far away from where we're going so it's all good," she sounded confident.

" Hey, do you want to go see a movie or go shopping or something tonight," I wasn't sure what movies we'd see. " You can bring Ben."

" Alright. Are you bringing Edward? It could be a double date," She suggested.

" Um no. He's on a father- son outing with his dad," I lied. I got so used to lying about my boyfriends whereabouts that each lie began to sound more and more like the truth.

" Okay but I don't want you to feel lonely even though you have me and Ben," I knew what she had meant. I just then got an idea.

" It's okay. I'll bring Jake," I said. She giggled for some reason and asked what time.

" Um.. How about around 9?"

" Okay see you there," She giggled and then hanged up. I wonder what all the giggling was about. Maybe Ben was there doing something funny. He and Angela made such a great couple.

I then got into my truck once again but before I did I ditched the jacket and threw it in the back. I then put the keys in the ignition and drove to the La Push. On the way the songs were tormenting me. The radio played I don't want to know by Mario. It made me think about Edward, and Jacob in a sad way. I was hurting Edward. The lyrics were stuck in my head.

"Somebody said they saw you The person you were kissing wasn't me And I would never ask you I just kept it to myself," The lyrics tormented me but the beat had me tapping my feet to it.

"I don't wanna know If your playin me, keep it on the low Cause my heart can't take it anymore And if your creepin, please don't let it show Oh baby, I don't wanna know." Strange enough I found my self singing along. This was my new theme song, I guess. I mean I was hurting the two men I love and I hate to choose between them. By the time the song was over I had already parked my truck in front of Jake's house and he was running out to greet me.

" Hey Bells," He said giving me a quick hug, probably remembering yesterday. He had almost killed me in that bear hug.

" Hey Jake," I laughed. He finally put me down and let me breathe. Jake always had a lot of energy, that's one of the many things I like about him. I then got serious. " Jake we need to talk."

" I figured that. It's about Edward isn't it?" He knew me too well. He suggested that we go into the forest where it'll be more private. His father has ears like a hawk. We walked through the lush trees and hard cold dirt. I almost tripped a couple times but he caught me. We finally came to a stop and he took a seat underneath his favorite tree, our tree. When we were kids I'd come to La Push with my father to play with Jake while our fathers went fishing. He was my best friend back then and he is now. I can still remember that day. We were running through the forest when we weren't supposed to and found this tree. We had said it would always be our tree. I looked at the engraved letters on the bark of the tree. On that day, when we first found it Jacob had engraved something. He engraved right on the front of it, " Best friends forever, Jake and Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

" Okay Let's talk," I said stooping down to sit next to him.

" Alright shoot. What's the problem with your bloodsucker," he put both arms behind his and head to get comfortable.

" Edward knows about you loving me and that you kissed me," that didn't seem to bother him though.

" Look Bells, I'm the one who told him technically. I was on patrol and he crossed paths with me in the forest and read my mind," He explained. " It was this morning that it happened."

" There's something else," I mumbled. I fidgeted with my fingers and then managed to look up into those dark deep intense eyes. " He said he'd turn me into a vampire if I married him."

" WHAT!!!" He was angry, outraged. He stood up and starting pacing to keep busy. " What did you say?"

" I didn't answer yet. He said I have all the time in the world to choose between you and him," I tried to calm him down. " But I need to become a vampire to stay alive."

" No you don't. I can protect you a hell of a lot better than that leech can. And he doesn't want you to be one of his kind either," He had a point. " Is it that hard to just stay human Bella? And I can give you things that I bet that bloodsucker of yours can't."

" I know but I haven't chosen yet Jacob," I had to choose, it was essential.

" Well, Bella tell me something," He was trying to maintain a nice tone but when he was talking about Edward every word didn't come as nicely as the ones before. " Do you know what you're giving up?"

" Jake I don't but I'm thinking. I will make the choice as soon as I can but right now I'm in a corner. There was actually something else I wanted to talk to you about or ask," I blushed at what I was about to say.

" Okay what," He smiled again, now that we're off the whole Edward vs. Jacob subject.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me and my friend Angela," I was still blushing.

" Is that punk Mike Newton going to be there too," He laughed.

" No. Just me, you, Angela, and her boyfriend Ben," I listed.

" So it's a double date?" The word "date" seemed to excite him and I knew why.

" It was going to be but Edward went hunting. I was thinking maybe we could spend sometime together," I was still blushing. Gosh, do I ever stop blushing? My face must've been red as a tomato by now.

" So, it's a date," He persisted.

" No because I have a boyfriend. I'm not cheating on him," I snapped.

" Ok, ok. Touché," He held up both hands up as if he was being arrested for a crime.

" We're meeting at 9 so we can pick the movie," I told him. " Want to ride with me?"

" Nah, I got my rabbit. And since it's a date I might as well be the gentleman and drive you to the movies so I'll pick you up 8:30," He was serious about the last part.

" B-but it's not a date-" He interrupted me before I could answer.

" Forget Edward for a second. You didn't say yes yet, and he's not here. I don't approve of cheating but we're not going to do anything you don't want to do. I just want to be the gentleman for once and drive you to the movies. And your truck needs a rest from all that driving you do anyways. So what if it isn't a real date? Just to spend one second with you Isabella Swan is my personal Heaven. If you choose him over me it won't matter because you'll be happy. Any part of you, I'll take and if that means I loose and only get a part of you, your friendship then I'll take it. I'll take it as a blessing. Bella I love you," Tears starting emerging as he said those, beautiful words that he's engraved into my heart.

" I love you too," I finally said. The tears were streaming down my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a great big embrace. He rubbed my back and kept repeating that everything would be alright. Then my cell phone rang and he answered.

" I see, This is Jacob. How about tomorrow?" I couldn't tell who called. " Yes that's great. I'll tell her. Bye."

" What?" I was still sobbing and his shirt was getting wet but he didn't seem to care. Must be a werewolf thing mostly because of the fact that they shed their clothes when they transform anyways.

" There is a forecast for tonight and it's rainy. She asked if we could go tomorrow and I said yes," He continued rubbing my back as I tightened my grip on his neck. Jake was so warm… it was unbearable. Then suddenly I felt a drop of water fall on me. It couldn't be rain because the forecast was for tonight and it was only 12: 00 pm. I looked up to the sky and so did Jake. More drops of water fell and next thing we knew we were right in the middle of the rain. Neither of us moved we just looked at each other, his hands still holding me close to him and my arms still around his neck.

" Jake?"

" Yea," He asked running one of his through his wet tousled hair real quick and then bring it back to my waist. The rain was still raining hard on us yet we didn't care. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes as the rain wet up our clothes and making our hair damp.

" I think I made my choice," I sighed happily. He was about to ask what it was until I silenced him with my lips. I kissed him hard and he kissed me back. His lips were passionate and loving and his mouth was hot. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I didn't stop him. I know I should be ashamed of what I'm doing but I've made my choice. Jacob Black's mine and I am all his. We didn't stop kissing, we just kept going. I began noticing his kisses made Edward's look like a night in hell. I've made my choice and That's Jacob. Now the main problem is how to break it to Edward when he comes back from hunting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We had a nice time and the movies the next day. We didn't tell Charlie anything because Jacob agreed not to tell him anything until Edward knew I had chosen him. There was no kissing at the movies which wasn't too hard because I sat next to Angela on the left and Jacob was to the right of Ben. In other words the couple was in between us. They didn't suspect a thing. Or at least I thought I did. The next morning, after I took my everyday morning shower and got dressed, Angela called.

" Hello?"

" Alright Bella, spill," Angela said sounding like my old friend Jessica when she first saw me and Edward together. " Do you like this Jacob guy or what?"

" Um.. To cut the story short he and Edward both love me and I had to choose."

" And who'd you choose? Not that you don't have to tell me, I just don't want you to get hurt," she returned back to the good old Angela we all love and adore.

" I chose Jacob but I didn't tell Edward yet because he was on his outing. I'm telling him today though."

Angela sighed in relief and wished me and Jacob happiness. She said she approved of him, after all he did help me and was there for me when Edward had left, breaking every piece of me. Then we hung up and I went down stairs for breakfast. Charlie was already gone so breakfast was quiet. Well quiet until I heard the door knock. I opened it and there he was, Edward Cullen. The man I was about to hurt, again. I felt bad for everything I was about to say. It was hard, and he was even making it more difficult because when I opened the door he was well-dressed as always but looked like he had something in his pocket. I don't know why that would bother me it was probably just his keys but it still bothered me.

" Hey Edward," I greeted him and gave him a hug.

" Good morning Bella," he said as we went into the kitchen and sat down. " Have you been thinking about what I had said before I left to hunt, Bella?"

" Yes and I've taken my human life into consideration," that seemed to have satisfied him.

" That's good to hear. I meant about the marriage condition and.. That dog," He tried as much as he could to be polite about Jacob being my second choice and all.

" Yes …. I have," I looked down. " I've made my choice." I tried to smile but it only came out as a frown. Edward was still confused.

" Edward, I choose Jacob," I managed to choke those words out. I could see the amount of pain in his eyes. He then rummaged in his pocket for something. It didn't seem to jingle or jangle for that matter. It was rather silent; my guess was wrong it wasn't keys. It was a small velvet box with a blue ribbon tied to the top. It was small but it wasn't a cheap knock off. He opened it slowly and there was a ring.

" But Edward I can't I've already made my decision," I tried to convinced him. It was beautiful. It was his grandmother's. It was a diamond and he picked up the ring and shone it into the light. It busted out rays of rainbows. " It's beautiful."

" Not as beautiful as you. Even though you have chosen the .. Dog, I still want you to have this. You can just wear it, not as engaged but just wear it to remember me by. That and the bracelet I gave you with the same sort of diamond that bursts rainbows out of it in the light. I didn't like the fact the dog gave u the bracelet and I gave u the diamond but I just want you to be happy," He said with nothing but hurt in his eyes.

" I'll never forget you Edward Cullen," Tears began to fall.

" And nor shall I forget the lovely woman I will always love and love no other woman because of, Isabella Swan," he said and then walked out saying his final good bye and walking in the footprints of utter rejection. I hate what I did but I had to do it. I looked at the clock, it read 10:54 am. I sighed and dialed Alice's number.

" Alice?"

" Yes Bella?" I could tell she was furious and I knew why. I had chosen the enemy, Jacob Black and worst of all broken her brother's heart.

" Are you mad at me," I asked.

" No Bella. I just want you to be happy. What I'm furious about is I'm sensing something's coming. Something Big and dangerous and it's coming for you. But I can't seem to figure out when your around Jacob. It would be helpful if you could stay away from him for an hour so I can figure this all out," Alice explained. " You're still my sister Bella, and when you need me you know who to call. The whole family still think of you as part of the family so don't worry about it. I'm going to try to visualize this problem once again." Then she hung up. I was glad that she wasn't mad at me and neither was the rest of his family. I sighed again and walked up to my room. I flopped on the bed, threw the covers over my head and decided to take a nap even though it was only about 11 am now. I figured since she said hour that I might as well keep my self out of trouble by sleeping. I placed the phone next to me and fell into a deep slumber.

_I was running for some reason. I was running from something but I just didn't know what exactly. It was beginning to rain and the grass began to get muddy. I kept running nonetheless. I heard a growl behind me but when I looked behind me there was nothing there. I ran and ran and starting crying._

_" Jacob," I cried hoping he'd come to the rescue. I heard more roars and this time I saw something. The figure was blurred but I did see Jacob. He jumped in front of me and growled protectively. I hid behind him, he couldn't talk because he was a wolf and I don't think he'd be transforming back into his human form anytime soon. _

_Jacob lunged at him and scratch the beast but it did no good. The monster was stronger and faster. It swiftly kicked Jake but Jake bit him. It cried and then Jacob bit him the same place this time breaking the surface and disposing of the skin. I didn't see the rest of the fight or who won because it was continuing never ending, no one won yet. I sat there one my knees and cried. _

I woke up screaming, thanking god that it was only a dream. Jacob was… hurt because of me. I hated thinking that way and everyone hated that I did think of my safety like that. The phone rang again, it was Alice.

" Did you have a vision?"

" Yes but it's not good enough to make out exactly what is going to happen to you. I told Edward of it and as planned we're staying in Forks to protect you and live our immortal lives," she began. " You can go see Jacob now." She then hanged up and I didn't feel any better knowing they were going to protect me and stay in Forks. It just made me feel more guilty for what I did to Edward.

I yawned and then got into my truck. I drove to La Push and went to First Beach. I didn't even stop at Emily's house to say hi. I felt like crap for what I did this morning. The waves crashed against my feet and the noisy birds were screaming. Nothing bothered me though. I wasn't even sure If I could make it; when Edward left me, he left me in pieces. Jacob pieced me back together. That's all that matters right? I sighed and then I heard someone calling me.

" Hey baby," some one said. It wasn't Jacob, I turned around to find a tall, tanned, dark brown haired guy standing there. " What's up? You look a little down."

" Whether I feel down or not it is none of your concern," My voice was cold. I didn't know this guy and I know I shouldn't be rude but I am angry at myself. " And don't call me baby."

" Whoa, chill mama," He was beginning to irritate me. " No need to be icy cold. I'm here to make you feel all better." He then reached for my waist but I moved out of the way before he could touch me.'

" Don't touch me," I sneered. For once, I wasn't afraid. I don't know why. Maybe because he was only a human but I'm sure he isn't some sex predator but just to make sure I walked away from him. Unfortunately he followed me. He caught up with me in no time. I was trying best not to fall, I am really clumsy.

" Aye lil' mama, what's your deal," He stood in front of me.

" Right now, you. Who are you anyways," I yelled at him. He just laughed.

" Baby girl, you don't know what you're in for," He got closer to me. I became scared and timid as I should have been from the beginning. I kept backing away as he drew closer and closer.

" Stay away from me," I said but didn't sound very intimidating. " Or I'll-" I couldn't even finish what I was going to say.

" Or what?" He was muscular and looked more and more dangerous by the second. He even had a tattoo on his left arm with skulls and all that stuff. " Is your daddy, that policeman going to came save his little girl? Yea. I know." He then kissed me hard on the lips and when I resisted he punched me. I punched him but only ended up hurting my hand.

" Stay away from me or else," I warned backing away slowly, trying not to trip over any rocks. " My boyfriend will beat you up." Referring to Jake as my boyfriend felt nice but we never did go over that. I still have to tell him that I told Edward.

" Ha," He laughed. " I'm not scared of your puny boyfriend. Where is the punk?"

" Right here," A angry voice said and then punched him in the face sending him to the ground scrambling to his feet. " Don't you dare touch my girl again or this is going to be one hell of a bloody beach." The guy ran away like a coward at the sight of Jacob and all his glory.

" Thanks," I said and hugged Jacob, wrapping my arms around his neck. " I was so scared."

" Yea I could tell," He said wrapping his strong arms around my waist. " If that guy bothers you again tell me, we have history together."

" What happened between you guys," I asked and he laughed.

" No, I meant we have history together," He chuckled. " We're in the same class for History." We both ended up laughing. I snuggled against his chest and sighed.

" I told Edward," but before I could say anymore he noticed the ring. It wasn't on my ring finger, so no worries, but he examined it thoroughly.

" Was this the ring he was going to give to you when you guys got married," He asked a little hurt that I was wearing it even if it wasn't on the ring finger.

" Yes. He said he wanted me to keep it to remember him by. It was his last request Jakie, I had to accept. I was hurting him," I explained myself.

" Yea I know," He kissed me on the cheek. " You won't have to worry about him again though."

" I don't think that's true. Alice said she had a vision," I confessed. " She says something's coming for me. Something big, bad and dangerous. She can't see what it is very well because of a reason she's trying to uncover. When I'm not around you, my future is clear but this morning when I wasn't around you the future was still fuzzy. I think the danger isn't over for me yet Jake."

" Does it have something to do with them," He asked, teeth clenched.

" Not technically but to them it has something to do with them. They still see me as a part of their family, whether I am Edward's bride-to-be, or yours for that matter. They said they want me safe if I am going to live a happy human life so they're going to lend your pack a helping hand when it comes. Alice doesn't think it's coming that soon though. She says I was at college, Dartmouth to be exact," I said.

" How can you pay for Dartmouth," He asked confused. It was true, If I was him I'd ask the same question.

" Edward's paying for it all. I wasn't happy when he went behind my back and did that but I'm glad for it. Angela is going to Dartmouth too, so there is going to be some one there to look after me," I grew sad when I said Edward's name. I hurt him but I knew the pain would ease.

" Well what ever that thing is that's after you I won't let it even look in your direction," He said confidently. But does he know what he's up against? Do I? And why do I feel as if there is more than just the problems of the Voltouri, Edward, Dartmouth, and this beast? Why am I a magnet for danger? Or is there a reason behind that fact? No one ever does figure out the whole truth of their existence and what they were born for until they are dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

So the day has finally come, time to tell Charlie. Charlie had already been aware a week ago that I had broken up with Edward. He didn't ask why but he did eat his dinner with a smile. I could tell he hadn't really approved of him coming back after breaking my heart but that was how all fathers are. Edward's just lucky he's a vampire or he would've been dead the very second Charlie saw him walk up to his door with me in his arms asleep. But all that was in the past now, and this is the present and I have a very bright future. For the moment at least, I will eventually be in danger again.

Jacob came to the house nicely dressed, before Charlie got down for breakfast of course. Charlie came down, a lot more cheerier than usual.

" Good morning Jake," He greeted Jacob. " Have you come for breakfast? You've got an appetite as big as the ocean. I'm sure we can whip you up something if you're hungry."

" No thanks Charlie. I already ate before I got here," Jake rubbed his stomach. " I actually came to talk to you about something sir."

" What about," Charlie scooped up some of his eggs.

" Bella and I, have been talking. You have the right to know," Jake started.

" Okay. What is so important I should be aware of," Charlie asked looking up from his food.

" Bella and I are dating," when Jake said that I blushed.

" Really," Charlie exclaimed. " I'm happy for you too!"

" Thanks dad," I blushed. I went to washing dishes to keep myself from saying too much. Then I heard Charlie ask Jake if they could have a private talk. Jake agreed and they went outside. I knew it was private but I couldn't help but be curious of what they're saying out there. I continued my work on the dishes but occasionally caught myself looking out of the window. I saw Charlie talking to Jake. Neither of them seemed angry but they seemed serious. Charlie looked more protective than before. They then shook hands and then came back into the house smiling. I wonder what they were talking about. I'd have to get Jacob to tell me.

" So um' what now," I felt awkward. I didn't know what else to say and it was getting too quiet.

" I'm not sure about you guys but I'm going to work," Charlie grabbed his coat and walked out. It was now only me and Jake now.

" Alright, Now that we're alone.. I want to talk to you about something," Jake said and sat in Charlie's arm chair. I sat in the love seat but tried to be as close to him as the seat would allow.

" Ok. What about this time Jakie," I asked.

" Remember what you said about Dartmouth," He looked at me with concern.

" Yea? What about it?"

" I think I should come with you, to keep you safe. If that blood-I mean Alice, if she saw that the thing hunting you shows up at Dartmouth I can't hang around La Push while you're there. I'd be worrying 24 7. And besides Bella, I promised to keep you safe and that's exactly what I'm going to do," He vowed. He was now trying not to refer to the Cullens as blood sucks, parasites and leeches.

" But Jake to come on the Campus, or even come into the building don't you need to be registered there? You're only 17!" It was true, Jake had turned an age but he would never truly age. He would remain looking the way he did until He quit being a werewolf, which I doubt would be anytime soon, with his control with his powers. That and he may not be able to protect me anymore.

" I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about buying a house near the college where we could both live. I could protect you and you could go to school. There everyone's happy," He clapped his hands together once when he said the last sentence. He's always trying to make me laugh and smile and he always succeeded. That's one of the many things I loved about him.

" I don't think Charlie would go for it though I mean we're lucky he didn't kill you this morning," I said. " Count that as a blessing."

" Your 18, eventually he's going to have to let you make your own decisions. Besides, Dartmouth is far away anyways."

" Okay say we do decide to do this. Where are we going to get the money from?"

* * *

I never thought I'd be doing this. I was in front of Edward's house with Jacob. The only thing that I never expected was that Jacob was with me, asking them for a loan. Jacob knocked on the door and Alice answered the door.

" Oh Bella," She squeaked and hugged me. " I didn't know you'd be paying us a little visit. We have got to go shopping. Honestly Bella, you wear the same style everyday. A t-shirt and jeans. Have I taught you nothing?" Yea, Alice was still Alice all right.

" Hi Alice, good to see you haven't changed. And please don't take me out shopping," I begged.

" Up too late. I've already got it planned. You're boyfriend won't mind if I steal you away for a couple hours, " she giggled. " I had a vision that you shall get a wonderful green shirt that I picked out for you." I'm scared of Alice. Hours of shopping with Alice could turn into to days, weeks maybe.

" So what brings you this lovely visit," a musical voice that came from the top of the stairs. Edward swiftly walked down the stairs in no time and stood there looking at Jake. Knowing Edward he was reading his mind.

" What I'm thinking of isn't why we're here," Jake explained when Edward gotten a confused expression on his face. " We're here to ask for a favor."

" Of what nature," Edward asked raising an eyebrow at Jacob.

" As you all know Bella is in danger. Alice said she saw Bella in danger in Dartmouth correct? I was thinking that I could buy a house near the campus of Dartmouth but I don't have the money. It would benefit Bella, having me there to watch out for danger. I was wondering if you could lend us some money," Jacob spoke persuasively.

" Of course but we're buying the house. I never saw a 17 year old buying a huge house and having tons of cash before and besides, Bella is apart of our family as well. We are going to help her anyways we can," Esme said.

" I don't look 17," Jake clarified.

" True, but you act like one," Rosaline said. Then she looked at me and for the first time she hugged me. Rosaline hugging me was the biggest shocker of my life. " I'm so glad that you chose to stay human."

" Um.. Thanks Rosaline," I was confused. Wasn't she supposed to hate me?

" But back to the matter at hand; Here's what we're going to do," Edward started. " I've already been accepted to Dartmouth, the same time as Bella did so I will take the same classes as her so I can protect her from inside the school. Carisile and Esme will buy a house big enough for us all, including Jacob, and we'll take it from there."

" But wait, isn't it rather sunny where Dartmouth is," Jake questioned.

" Ah, I forgot all about that. I guess I could take night classes," Edward looked at me for approval. " Do you want to take night classes Bella?"

" Truthfully, no. I've already picked my classes. I'm taking some of the same classes as Angela so I won't be alone," What I said was true. "I don't think my hunter would want to cause a scene."

" That is true but just to be safe, it'd be better if Jacob had a cell phone," Esme interrupted. " I'll get you one. That way, if anything out of the ordinary happens she can call you for help, especially when it's sunny outside and when we won't be much help."

" Okay so we have atleast a plan," Jacob said. " I have to go now, thank you for your time." I said good-bye to everyone and gave into Alice. I am now going shopping with her and Rosaline before Dartmouth. Jacob drove my truck back to my house and Charlie was still not home yet. We got out of the truck and he leaned against the driver's door.

" Sorry Bells, but I have to go," He looked down at his feet.

" Go where," I asked.

" Sam wants me to discuss this situation with the beast coming after you," Jake said then he saw my sad expression. " And hey don't worry. I'll be back." He then gave me a quick kiss on the lips, looked back if he was about to head back for more, and then left. I heard a wolf howl that night and when I was younger I would be scared if I heard something howl. Now I love the sound. Ironic isn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter may be a little boring for some but it has a reason as all things in life, a story, poetry and just about everything has.

Chapter 6:

Jake didn't come and visit me today, or yesterday. I was becoming worried. He said he was only discussing my dilemma with Sam and the rest of the pack. I called Angela to see if she wanted to hang out but she promised to go on a date with Ben, alone. I sighed, and looked out the window of my bedroom. It was now 1:00pm and I was bored. Charlie left hours ago, and told me to have fun. Have fun with what? I decided to drive to the store and go.. Shopping. That's something I never thought I'd do or say on my own being the kind of person I am.

I walked through the endless shoe stores, clothing shoes and perfume shops. Not a single book store in sight, but I kept looking. I suddenly saw something that caught my eye, a music store. I loved classical music, maybe I would find some good CDs and maybe some from my favorite bands. I walked through the door and was greeted by some clerks.

" Hey, would you like to enter in the contest," a woman dressed in red asked. She was tall and had a lot of ear piercing. " It's today. If you win you get 10,000 dollars and a recording deal."

" I don't know if I should. I'm not really good at singing in front of people," I explained.

" Not a lot. Just us, and the judges," A guy said. " It's not a really big contest because the store down the street are getting more business with theirs. Their prize is 25,000 dollars." He rolled his eyes.

" I-" I was about to say something but then the cashier said something.

" Ah, come on kid, singing one little song can't hurt. It would really help because it's going to be on TV. We need the publicity," He begged.

" I guess, one song couldn't hurt. I mean I am going away to college in September," I gave in. " Might as well have some money on me, if I get in trouble."

" Thanks," The cashier shook my hand. " It starts at 8:00 tonight. Here's the address." He handed me a paper with an address on it. I knew where this was. It was a medium sized building, so there shouldn't be too many people watching me.

" Not too many people are going to watch right," I asked.

" Not that we're aware of," The woman with the many ear piercing said.

" Okay, Just making sure. Is there going to be any other contestants?"

" Yes but not many. And they're not much to look at," the cashier spoke once again. " You have a good chance of winning but you never know. Talent can come from places you don't expect."

" I never sung. When I was little, I was a ballet dancer but I quit," I said. " So I guess what ever happens tonight may not be the funniest thing for me or you." Then I bought a couple CDs and left. I drove back home safely and laid on my bed thinking of what I'm going to do now. Then I heard a rock being thrown out my window.

" Bella, open your window," the deep voice said. I opened the window and Jake jumped in.

" Hi Jake," I said then closed the window. " Where have you been?"

" I'm sorry, Sam made me do some patrols just in case your hunter comes here first. Now he's changed his mind and thinks it's better if I stay by your side a lot more often than just leaving you alone. In other words, he finally used one of my ideas," He looked tired. I traced the circles underneath of his eyes.

" Did you even sleep?"

" Not much. Couple hours a day now," Jake shrugged.

" Jacob Black! That's not healthy," I lectured. " If you're going to protect anyone you need to get some rest."

" I know," he sighed. " Mind if I crash here for a couple hours? I don't want Sam to think I'm slacking off and leaving you helpless."

" Sure, I was actually just thinking about something that I was going to do," I pulled the curtains back into place. " Nighty-night Jakie." I giggled a bit but then started to rummage through some of my old school essays and papers I never threw away.

" Wait before Jakie goes Nighty-night, does Jakie get to know what your going to do," He said it so cute. I looked at him and he held up his hands. " For safety purposes. I don't want a repeat of the cliff diving incident."

" If you must know I'm going to enter a singing contest," I blushed.

" You!? Singing contest!? Who took my girlfriend," He was shocked.

" No one. I just went into this music store and they begged me to enter. There is no fee to enter and the prize is 10,000 bucks and a recording deal. I felt bad and I could really use the money," I sat on the bed next to him. " It starts at 8:00pm tonight at this address." I showed him the address but he was still pretty shocked.

" So you're actually going to do this," He raised an eyebrow.

" Yes. I don't know what song I'm going to sing or how I'm going to sound. I never really sung a lot," I frowned. That was the biggest worry for me about this contest. If I sound horrible, I'd be embarrassed.

" Well let me help you," Jake offered.

" No, you have to sleep," I insisted. He was about to say something but then didn't. He climbed into my bed, pulled the covers over his body and fell into a deep slumber in no time. He snored a little but it was kind of cute, in a way. I went on my computer and I went to you tube. I searched for some songs that I could manage but none of them felt like they were me. Then I remembered what my mom used to say, " You have to take risks and have faith in yourself." I never did understood that until now. I looked at my piece of paper. It also had the requirements for song choice. I had to at least have to sing 2 songs. One for the beginning and one for the actual judging. I didn't like how that worked but oh well. In my search I found 2 songs that fit me well. The first one was Somebody to love by Anne Hathaway. The second was a song I really liked; It was called Over It By Anneliese Van Der Pol. Yea some old songs, but who doesn't like the classics? Even if they were only in movies as far as I was concerned. I decided to sing those two. I would have to burn a CD though. I did that the very next 10 minutes and then tried to look for any other songs that would make me change my mind. I was beginning to have second thoughts about Over it and Somebody to love me. I decided, as my final decision, was "Decode by Paramore" and "And I'm telling you by Jennifer Hudson." I was proud of my work when I burned those two songs onto the blank CD, also with my first original two choices and more. I looked at the clock and it said 2:30 pm. I was searching that long?

I decided to go down stairs and try to practice without any music. I didn't want to wake up Jake so I went outside. I pressed the button on the CD player that is also a radio. I started with Somebody to love.

" Can anybody find be somebody to love?Each morning I get up I die a littleCan't barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirrorAnd I, see what you're doing to me. I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief. Won't somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love," I started to sing. I wasn't that bad.

"Got no feel I got no rhythmI just keep losing my beatI'm okay I'm alrightIt shows that there's no defeatI just gotta get out of this prison cellOne day I'm gonna be freeLord somebodySomebodyCan anybody find me somebody to love," I continued to sing and got a couple stares from the neighbors. I continued singing the song. I think I need to put more emotion in to it, I said as the instrumental came on. Then when it was my turn to sing again, I sang all the high notes and swayed my hips to the beat. I was really getting into the music.

" Um.. Bella was that you singing," My neighbor Mrs. Reynaldo asked.

" Yes, I'm sorry if my singing had bothered you. I'm entering a singing contest, and I've never really sung before so this is all new to me, sort of. My.. Er.. Friend is sleeping and I didn't want to wake him. He had a rough night. He had a fight with his dad," I lied about the last part, mostly.

" You didn't bother me at all dear. Please continue I would like to hear some more of your singing. You sing quite well," She complimented. Mrs. Reynaldo was a nice woman, somewhere in her forties but the way she said dear made it seemed like she was in her sixties. No offense to her at all in anyway. She continued to water her plants and I pressed the play button again. This time I was going to sing, Try to sleep with a broken heart by Alicia Keys.

I sang this song with more feeling and I guess it was because this reminded me so much of Edward. I knew it would only bring me more sadness if I kept bringing him up, but I couldn't help it that this song told basically our story. He had lied and left me and I will always love him. I just kept singing like I never sung before and I haven't. After I practiced all the songs on the CD it was 3: 45. I decided to call Alice. She answered on the first ring. I think she could tell why I had called.

"Alice can I ask you for a favor?"

" Fashion problem?"

" You know me so well Alice," I laughed.

" Don't worry I know all about your little contest. You're going to look fabulous when me and Rosaline get done with you. I had a vision about it while Jacob was on patrol. I can't tell if you won or not or how you sound because Jacob's going with you and I can't see werewolves," Alice was so happy. It was Barbie Bella time again. " And we're all going to hear you sing too." Then I heard an angry voice in the background.

" Oh shush. She's not in any danger," Alice told the angry person. " Sorry Bella someone doesn't approve and thinks publicity won't be good. She and Rosaline dressed me up and put make up on me. Then of course Jake woke up and we all drove to the address. Surprisingly enough, I won. Then I began thinking about what that person in the background, I think it was Edward, thought publicity would put me in more danger. I got my money but I wasn't really interested in the record deal. They insisted that I take it anyways so I did. I came into the house alone and Charlie was eating dinner without me.

" Good evening Dad," I said hanging up my coat.

" You look beautiful. Where did you go," He asked scooping up some more of his rice.

" I won a singing contest. I got 10,000 dollars and a record deal," I told him and then put my food in the microwave.

" Yea really," I showed him the paper explaining the record deal and the money.

" Wow. I never thought you could sing," Charlie was just as shocked as I was, Jake was, and the whole Cullen family when I walked on that stage. " I'm sorry I wasn't there."

" It's okay Dad. It was last minute anyways," then we finished our dinner in silence. I took a shower and then went to bed. I couldn't sleep though. I couldn't help but think Edward was right. Maybe, my hunter would recognize me from the TV, that is if it watched TV. Even if it didn't TVs were like everywhere, houses, schools, stores, and more. But wait! If he does attack me in Dartmouth he must've known there are werewolves and vampires in the area I live in. So my only concern is Dartmouth! Or is it? I was confusing my self as I laid on my bed, looking up to the ceiling. My killer could be anything considering if there's werewolves, vampires then there has to be more than those two supernatural species. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a griffin flying around my house tomorrow morning. I'm most terrified for the students at Dartmouth. Me getting very close to them could be dangerous like what happened with James. He only lured me to the studio because he said he had my mother. Simple as that, I've been around too much danger now but I still don't know what I can do about it. I want to help but I can't. If I tried to fight some vampire, I'd probably break my arm just for trying to punch them in the stomach.

I sighed. Maybe I should set this aside for now so I can get some sleep. I finally did fall asleep but the dream was not so nice. I wonder, why?

A vivid descrition of the dream will start off the next chapter so no worries.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_I was sitting under the tree, it was warm and sunny. There were barley any clouds in the sky and the few that were there were shaped in funny shapes. One looked like a bunny with a cigar and another looked like two cats fighting over who gets which tree. I began to giggle at the thought of those events actually happening. Of course I'd be freaked out if a bunny just started smoking but it'd be funny still. The green, lush grass that was underneath my bare feet were welcoming. They were warm and held nothing against me. I was surprised it didn't rain yet, it was Forks, it always rained in Forks. Or well, at least as far as I'm concerned. _

_I picked up a sunflower that was near me and started to pick the petals. Jake loves me, He loves me not, and I kept at it. I eventually ended up with him loving me. I smiled. Then something happened and I don't know what. The ground began to shake. Could it be another earth quake? No, this was different. The grass began to turn black and gray. The flowers turned white. The world around me was now and old cartoon, filled with only the colors of black, gray, and white. What's happening? I began to run but my legs could only carry me to the cemetery. When I got there, I was out of breath. Then I looked at my hands, they were turning gray as well! I almost screamed until I saw that one area in the cemetery was colored. I walked over there, there was a lot of people there, also in color as well. As if they were apart of the grave and couldn't be destroyed. I heard a man cry, I looked over at him, that man was Jacob. _

_I looked over to them, and yelled to get their attention but they couldn't hear me. Everyone was there; Edward, Rosaline, and the whole Cullen Family. The pack and their girlfriends that I became friends with quickly were there as well. My parents, including my step-father, and their baby boy cradled in their arms. Wait- baby boy? I'm an aunt! They didn't even have children yet. I began to panic until something crossed my mind. If they were here, there where was I?_

_I pushed through the crowd and looked the grave stone. It said: "RIP Isabella Swan." I screamed no, continuously. I can't be dead. It's just impossible. I'm right here. _

" _Die Bella," A ravage voice screamed and then drove the dagger to my heart. I couldn't see the face but the dark figure was familiar. It was too familiar. He was my hunter, the beast, and I had fallen as his victim._

I woke up screaming and Charlie rushed into the room. " What's wrong Bella?"

" I just had a bad dream that's all," I gasped, trying to retain my voice and keep it convincing. He nodded and went back to be. I was certainly not ok. My hunter that was in Alice's vision had more of a human figure, male, but is it possible there is more than one savage beast coming after me?

* * *

I drove to Emily's house and I hanged out with her for a little bit.

" Jake tells me you won a singing contest last night and you can sing really well," She smiled. I think she was trying to change the subject so I could calm down.

" Yea. But do you mind me asking where has all the pack gone," I asked confused, " They're usually here eating all your food." We both laughed because it was true. All they did was eat when they were here.

" They said they wanted to run some patrols together. Jake and Sam need to talk about something alone, privately and in their human form," She explained. " Don't worry, they've been gone for 2 hours before you came here. They should be here any minute." I had arrived here at 11:00 and it was now 12:00. It wasn't that long but still. I was still terrified of that dream. I didn't tell Emily about it but I felt compelled to tell someone. If I just hold it in then it's only going to be eating me up inside. Then soon it'd swallow me up alive. Just like a lie except I didn't lie.

Jake and the rest of the pack busted through the door, hungry and exhausted. For them, it was the normal combination. Paul and Jarred had some of Emily's delicious muffins while the others had some eggs.

" I didn't know you were here," Jake looked guilty. " If I had known I wouldn't have kept you waiting."

" It's okay. I got to spend some time with my dear friend Emily," I grinned. " So what's the news?"

" The beast that's after you isn't a vampire so that's always a plus; somehow. I can't help but think that we're looking in the wrong places," Sam said.

" Well, Alice did say it would happen in Dartmouth," Quil pointed out. " But we're worried about that later. Have you noticed something new about Jake Bella?"

" No.. what," I was confused again. They were always one step ahead of me. Then Jake stood up and pointed to the necklace around his neck. It had some old brown beads that Native Americans would usually wear. It was beautifully woven, and but it didn't have many beads. It only had 3; 4 dark brown beads on each of the sides of the middle bead. The middle bead looked like a wolves tooth.

" That's nice but what does that have to do with anything," everyone laughed at my confused expression.

" Let's go to beach where there is peace and quiet. I'll tell you there," He suggested. We went to first beach and just walked along the shores, not even stopping to go sit under our shady spot.

" Okay so spit it out," I insisted.

" Alright. This necklace is only given to a pack leader when he goes away to another area or country or what ever it is. The pack leader's job is to stay here and protect but sometimes they must go away without their pack behind them. I'm not the pack leader but Sam still gave it to me, because I was supposed to be the leader but declined. This is supposed bring the pack to me when I need them. And for me to give them my strength when I'm not around and they are the ones in trouble," Jacob held up the necklace with his hands. " They want to be there to protect you as well but they fear if they came with me, all of them, that La Push would be unprotected and left hindered powerless. It's not big deal but now I can go with you without any interference." He smiled again and then hugged me. " Isn't that great?"

" Yea I guess," I giggled. Then he began to tickle me and I smacked him, even though it didn't hurt him. " Jake stop it," I was trying to fight it, and trying not to laugh. I'm very ticklish. " Does it work?"

" And why should I," Jake laughed. " We don't know yet but it's worth a try when we get to Dartmouth in September."

" Because I said so," I smacked him again but he just laughed again. " What's so funny?"

" You're so small and you're trying to beat me up. How cute," He was still laughing. I had forgotten all about my horrible dream, thanks to Jake. We spent the rest of the day talking to the Pack, not about my situation, but just random stuff. Like "how's it going" and "what's up." Jacob drove me home in my truck. He's just lucky that I was tired or I would have started this whole argument with him about how I can drive myself home. I smiled as my eyes began to close; Jacob would've won the argument anyways. I yawned and Jake put his hand around me and I snuggled against his chest. He was my very very buff pillow. When we arrived at my house he helped me out.

" Well see you tomorrow," He then kissed me. He kissed me hard, and passionate. But unfortunately not for long because Charlie was home. " Sweet dreams princess." Then He ran into the forest. I walked into the house and sat next to Charlie to watch some sports. Sports weren't my forte but spending time with your father is always a good thing.

" Did you have fun at La Push today," He asked as he began flipping through the channels looking to see if Lord of The Rings started yet.

" Yea," I answered. " Lord of the rings doesn't start for another 30 minutes Dad."

" What did you do?" He was still flipping the channels to find the channel this time. " Okay then we have time to catch it just in time."

" The usual. I helped Emily cook and well just hanged out," I smiled. Then we watched Lord of the rings together. I don't really spend as much time with him as I should but it was fun. I loved Lord of the rings, not only that but it took my mind off of things. But it won't keep my mind busy for long.

Okay another short chapter but the beast is coming. Beware. And yea.. I can't stand to write romance stories unless they have some fighting in it. So expect alot of fighting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I never questioned the Quileute legends but I couldn't help but think that Jake's necklace is a bad idea. If it was his birth right to be pack leader and he isn't; would it still have the same effect? That's what worries but I didn't say anything of the sort to Jacob. It was September and we were on the plane to New Hampshire. I'd miss Charlie, and everyone else but I needed to go to College. I had promised to call him everyday and that I'd visit every holiday or when I can. He'd even pay for it himself. He was happy that Angela and I were going to the same college. Charlie wasn't so thrilled that Jake was coming along with me to Dartmouth but he let it slide. I was 18 now and was legally an adult and could make my own decisions. Billy didn't mind Jake coming with me, mostly because he knew why he was coming other than our little relationship.

Angela was sitting closest to the isle calling Ben. He isn't going to Dartmouth but a place near there, I forget where. Jacob sat next to me while I was looking out the window. New Hampshire was beautiful. There were many lush forests and beautiful calm streams. I didn't like planes that much but they gave quite a view.

" It's gorgeous," I whispered still looking out the window in admiration. The trees danced with the winds like it was the music and the leaves were the performers. It was also very sunny and it looked rather warm out side. I loved the sun. I loved the warmth of the sun's rays kissing me when it was in the summer. This made me miss Phoenix but New Hampshire was better. It didn't have any cacti or tumble weeds. It looked like it rained often but not as often as it did in Forks. I saw some birds flying by and kept staring at my new state. I couldn't wait to explore, with Jacob by my side of course. I don't necessarily have the best sense of direction as it is and now I have some one or some people hunting me down? Wow, my life's a blast.

" It's not nearly as gorgeous as you," I heard Jacob whisper in my ear. I turned around, and surprise surprise, I was blushing.

" You don't know that," I whispered. " There are more prettier girls out there than me."

" Yea, pretty. You're beyond that. You are the meaning of beautiful," He stated and then smiled. Before I could say anything else Angela spoke.

" Bella, we're almost here," She adjusted her glasses. " Isn't this exciting?"

" Yea," I smiled at her, excitement sparkled in my eyes.

" Um.. Bella where are you staying," Angela asked. " You said you weren't going to live on campus."

" Yea, I bought a house off of campus," I said. " It's quite big."

" Yea I imagine that," She looked at Jacob and then me and then raised her eyebrows in suspicion

" I'll call you and besides we'll have classes together," I patted on her back.

" That's not what I'm worrying about. I'm worrying about you all alone," then she pointed to Jacob. " But I guess not." Then we both laughed and Jake jus looked at the both of us confused.

" What are you two talking about," He questioned us.

" Oh nothing," we answered in unison and then laughed.

We arrived in New Hampshire on time. Dartmouth was in Hanover, New Hampshire and so were we. Before Angela went to go look for her dorm I gave her my address so she can come over anytime or stay anytime. I also gave her my house for number just in case she doesn't have her cell phone or something and she gave me hers. We then said out good byes and then me and Jake called for a taxi. We got to the house Esme bought and picked out. It was beautiful. It was a white, 3 story house with a garden. The grass was lush and the house was surrounded with the woods. I wanted to explore the woods but I had to go move in. Jacob wanted to carry our suitcases so before I could open my mouth to argue they were already in the house. Men, you can't live with them. You have a opinions and they lock um' in a closet. I wasn't mad at Jake for ever doing that because it was mostly the little things he did that on; like cleaning the dishes, driving, and things like that. I appreciated it but I wanted to be of use. Edward and his family came out of the house to greet us.

" Oh Bella," I heard Alice sing. " We have a college present for you."

" Alice, you know I hate surprises," I complained.

" You don't want to disappoint Jake do you," She tried to guilt me. " I mean he has a gift for you too that comes with ours." I gave up and let her drag me to my "new" room. It was simple, just the way I like it. I didn't know why there was a king-sized bed in the room though.

" Okay hit me with it," I groaned. Alice opened the closet doors and there was a whole wardrobe in there.

" But Alice I already have clothes," I objected.

" Yes, you can put them in the dressers. There is some clothes in there too but not much. And Come on Bella, you need to have variety in your wardrobe," She pouted.

" Fine it can stay."

" Yay," she clapped her hands. " That's not all of it though." She moved the clothes and there was yet another door behind it. She opened the door and there was tons of clothes. It looked like a fashion studio.

" It's your study get a way because I know how much you love to read there is a huge library. There is also more clothes, a desk, and basically everything you need there," Alice pointed to each object.

" Thanks Alice," I said. " Thanks to you all." I turned around and thanked them all. They walked out of my room and left me and Jake alone. He closed the bedroom door and sat on the bed.

" Alright. My turn," He hugged me. " Promise me you won't get mad."

" You didn't have to get me anything though," I started to argue.

" But I did so promise me you won't get mad," He looked into my eyes. " Pleassseeee???"

" Fine; I promise," I kissed his cheek. He then ran into my closet. The door Alice had opened behind my little wardrobe was still open so he just ran right through it. I heard some rummaging. And then I heard an "Ouch".

" Honey are you ok," I asked concerned.

" I'm fine. Just keep your eyes closed Bells," He replied. I heard some more rummaging and more "ouches". I was about to ask again but then he came back out. My eyes were still closed but I heard him come close. Almost marrying a vampire and dating a werewolf can do those kind of things to a girl.

" Okay promise not to fuss over what I got you ok," He asked again. I nodded, eyes still closed, and then he put something around my neck. It was cold; but his hands were warm as always.

" Okay open them."

In the next chapter, you'll find out what Jake gave her. I just didn't want to look too lazy because I wasn't posting any new chapters in a while now. and just so there's no confusion when Jake say's "okay open them" at the end he's referring to her eyes. he wants her to open her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I opened my eyes to find there was a gold chain dangling around my neck. I was gorgeous and on the front in big letters it says " Bella". I couldn't accept such a gift. It glimmered in the light that shined through the windows. I just couldn't. I continued to stare at it and then drove my attention to Jacob.

" So, do you like it," He was anxious. His big brown eyes were fixed upon my face and were very curious for what I might say.

" It's beautiful," I sighed in happiness. " How could you afford it?"

" Alice lent me some of the money and I paid for the rest," He explained, embarrassed.

" Jake you didn't have to get me anything," I looked deep into those dark brown eyes of his.

" But I wanted to," He said, proud of his accomplishment. I never would take something this extravagant from Edward. And why do I keep comparing the two of them? Jake is obviously better. " I couldn't let you go to college and not have something to remind you of who's waiting for you at home." We laughed. When I'm with Jacob I always laugh. We've only been dating for a couple months now but I truly feel that Jake and I were meant to be. Maybe Edward was just another bump in the road, you never know.

" Thank you," Was all I had left to say, or what I allowed to come out of my mouth with all the emotions I'm feeling at once. That seemed to satisfy him. He then scooped me up into his strong, muscular arms and kissed me with passion. Then we were interrupted.

" Bella," Alice said with utter annoyance seeping out of her voice like venom of a snake. " Come on. You can't kiss Jake all day. We have your first day of college to beautify you for." She grabbed my arm and tore me away from Jacob.

" Save me," I mouthed to Jake as she was dragging me out the door.

" Honestly I would. But she scares me, I don't want to be "beautified" as well. I'll save the make up for you ladies," He laughed.

So here I was, my first day at Dartmouth. I should be excited but I was very nervous. Dartmouth was a big school, and with my clumsy danger-magnet self anything could happen. Well, at least that's what Jake told me to make me feel a little better when I left him. I wish he was here with me but he'd only distract me from my studies. Besides, I doubt that he'd actually pay attention in class anyways.

I walked into my first class, I almost tripped a few times on the way to my desk, but I made it alive. I sat in the front. I didn't have Angela in my class right now but it was comforting to know that I would have her for last period. People often say it's bad to be in a class where your friend is but me and Angela rarely talk when we're in class. We'll do fine or at least that's what I told myself. It was so nerve-racking I couldn't think strait.

Eventually I had gotten through the whole day not tripping but had a few close calls. I said my good-byes to Angela as she walked to her dorm. I was walking on the side walk, I had no car yet, but then I bumped into someone. I was about to say sorry but I was facing my face. They were wearing all black in fact so much that they looked like a shadow.

" Oh I'm sorry-" The guy turned around but then stopped talking as he stared me down. He just stood there and stared at me. I stared back at him. I don't know what happened but we just stood there. I then looked down at my necklace and was turned back into reality.

" Jacob what are you doing here," I scrambled to my feet. I had been knocked to the ground in the process. " Don't you recognize me?"

" My name's not Jacob, It's Miles," He responded coldly as if he were lying about his true identity. I don't understand; how could this not be the man I love? He looked just like my Jacob. He had the beautifully sculpted muscles, the black cropped hair, the deep broken child-like eyes, and the tan skin that glimmered in the sunlight bringing a smile to my face.

" I'm sorry I thought you were my boyfriend, Jacob. You look just like him," I blushed.

" Well then I can tell he's a very lucky man," He smiled but not that much. It was as if he was holding a certain truth behind everything he was saying to me or hiding a truth from me. It didn't matter though, I had to focus on my studies and try to keep other humans away from my affairs with vampires, werewolves, and now mysterious dark beasts that are after me and unknown. Isn't that lovely?

I left him and went along walking as I should've done and not have stopped for conversation. Soon enough, Alice came to me with her new Porsche, bright yellow and amazing. But that's Alice for you. We got home and all I wanted to do was race into Jacob's arms and you know, do what couples do. Not what married couples do; just kiss and stuff like that. We haven't gotten there yet, I think we're going to wait until marriage which is probably the best idea so no one gets suspicious of why a 17 year old boy is getting married to an 18 year old girl this early in life. I just can't have that kind of gossip going around, especially since I have college now and possibly a bright future I'm looking forward to. Unfortunately, however, my dear boyfriend wasn't home. Alice said he went grocery shopping because he had eaten most of the food while I was gone which wasn't a surprise. Jake had a huge appetite and the vampires didn't eat any human food. They probably didn't buy enough so Jake must've eaten it all and went to buy a truck load knowing him. Alice announced she and the rest of the Cullens are going hunting. She wouldn't dream of leaving me unprotected so she told Edward to stay behind with me until Jacob comes back, which he agreed to. So here we were, all alone in this huge house.

" How was school," Edward broke the silence between us as I looked for something to clean to ease the awkward-ness. I never felt so nervous.

" Um.. Er.. Good I guess," I stuttered and he noticed the emotions going on through my head. He always knew when something was wrong.

" If this is difficult for you, you don't have to speak to me. I merely wish for you to live your human life, free, and harm-free. I'm only here for your own protection," His musical voice echoed through out the room and into my sub-conscious.

" Okay, but I have Jacob. You shouldn't worry so much," My voice was strained as I was speaking to him. I hadn't talked to him in so long ever since I hurt him. Memories of the look on his face when I chose Jacob over him were tormenting me. I didn't like hurting him, but it was the only way. I loved Jacob and I want to be with him forever. " He will protect me. I know he will."

" I know that, but what is he going to do when the Voltouri catch a whiff of your relationship? Werewolves are our enemy! They won't have it!" Edward was right but I don't know what they are going to do to me or Jacob.

" What will they do," I said my eyes crossed waiting for a logical answer.

" I'm not sure what. You saw what they did to the last person that defied them. They had ripped their head off Bella! Don't tell me you've forgotten! You need someone who might be able to keep both you and Jacob alive so you can live in happiness. You need me to be able to talk them into some sort of compromise!" He was right, no doubt. If he could provide them with a compromise that they so happen to agree to then all will be fine but I couldn't help but worry for him. What would become of him when all of this ended? I guess, we'd just have to find out, that is if it ever ends. I'm a walking danger-magnet and everything that's lethal of any kind comes straight in my direction. I closed my eyes and then opened them back again and sighed.

" I know, you're right. I should be more cautious of my actions, that I am aware of. But what I'm really worried about is you, Edward. What are you going to do when all this ends," I asked with utter concern in the depths of my chocolate brown eyes.

" I don't know Bella," He looked to the ground. " But the question is, will it end?"

Then all was silent; he looked down at his feet and I looked out the window. The sun was setting now and then I remembered Jacob. Before I could worry someone busted through the door, chills were running down my spine. Edward seemed completely at ease. I heard a couple banging on the floor and with all that me and Edward were talking about I was scared. I grew timid as the sound grew louder and louder by the second. My eyes grew wide as I heard some metal drop.

"Hey Bells," Jacob's voice brought me back to reality. I screamed and he laughed.

" Jacob! Don't ever do that again! I was terrified," I yelled at him but he continued laughing.

" Were you really," He stopped laughing and was a little concerned. " Because you know I was only playing around Bella."

" Yea I know." I really was terrified but not because of Jacob. It was because of what will happen and what will happen as a result of it. What was coming for me couldn't be that bad compared to what the Voltouri might do to me and Jake. Why must my life be so difficult? Why can't I just be normal? Why?

Well hope you liked it so far. Please leave me some reviews/ comments and tell me what you think of the story so far. I haven't been receiving a lot of them so it would be nice to have some more. This was a very fast chapter; everything like flowed very quickly don't you think? Now here's some questions that may or may not be answered in the next few chapters: What's the dark, diabolical, dark beast that's coming after Bella and could possibly be after her very life? What's going to happen between the Voltouri and Bella? Who's Miles and what does he have to do with any of this? Does Edward still believe he still has a chance to be Bella's man once more and will he fight Jacob for her? What will become of Edward after all of this? And why can't Alice see what the beast is or who he is even when Bella's not around Jacob?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Edward went hunting early, so he could give me and Jake some "alone time". I didn't ask him to do that but he did it anyways. I think I broke his heart, wanting Jake more. I helped Jacob put away the groceries even though he told me he could do it in a split second. After we were finished; we went into my room and decided to talk for a little bit but there wasn't much talking. There was just a very hungry Jacob, he ended up kissing me like crazy. I didn't want him to stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He hugged my waist bring me closer to his chest. His mouth was hot and tasted amazing. The hungry kisses then turned into sweet passionate ones, trailing down my neck giving me chills. Eventually, sadly, we had to stop for air.

" Umm.. How was school," Jake asked breathing heavily, his voice ragged.

" Ok. I see you missed me," I smiled, still trying to get my breathing back to a normal pattern.

" Like hell," He laid back on the pillows behind him. " Four years, of this torcher? Bella, I was about to kidnap you out of that classroom and keep you for myself." We both laughed. " No, seriously give me details. How was your first day?"

" Oh well, you know how first days are. I had one class with Angela, um.. The teachers were really nice too. There was something else that you might find funny," I tried to avoid giggles.

" What is it?"

" On the way home I bumped into this guy. I thought he was you, he looked exactly like you! His name was Miles though," I explained.

" He didn't kiss you right? Cuz' if he did; he's dead meat," He laughed.

" No he didn't. Nothing happened between us, we just stood there and stared at each other. But it felt as if he was hiding something," I spoke my mind. Miles must be hiding some sort of secret, I just know it. But do I really want to find out?

" Just sat there and stared," He looked at me confused.

" Yea."

" Did you feel any different afterwards?"

" Not really. Why?"

" Doesn't matter. Tell me everything that was going on in your head that moment," He looked serious. I wasn't exactly sure why it mattered but I don't want to make him upset. Besides, Miles could be the beast for all we know. It is a good idea.

" I just kept thinking of who is this guy, and why do I feel that he is something more than what he seems. Why do I care whether or not I had hurt him; I'm the one on the ground. But that's it," I said. Jake turned his head towards the window.

" You should get some sleep," He said still not looking at me but didn't sound sad more like mad. I got ready for bed; shower and all and then went to bed. I threw the covers over my head and feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

Jake POV ( Point of view)

Bella fell asleep and I got out of the bed. I know I said I'd be stay with her tonight but I have to figure some things out. I jumped out of the window effortlessly and ran into the woods. I kicked off my shorts and tied them to my ankle. I phased into the werewolf then ran as fast as I could to the heart of the woods so Bella wouldn't be in hearing distance. I howled, for the rest of the pack to hear me. The necklace then glimmered and allowed me access to their thoughts again, even from far away.

"_What's up Jake," _Sam sounded urgent. He could sense my timid-ness and distress.

" _Tell me everything you know about imprinting"_ I demanded.

" _Did you imprint on someone?_" Quil asked but then I yelled at him through thoughts. Of course I hadn't imprinted on anyone. I wouldn't want anyone but Bella. Never. Quil then backed off.

" _Mhmm. I see your dilemma Jake. I can't really tell you anything you don't know already. The feelings going through the imprinted are usually just .. I don't know how to explain. They feel an urge to know them, to be with them, and love them. That's how it is"_ Sam tried to explain it to the best of his ability.

" _What's the problem," _Embry asked. I wasn't letting them see all of my thoughts. I tried to keep my thoughts controlled and restraint.

" _Do you know a guy .. Or werewolf named Miles,"_ I asked trying to keep the anger from seeping out of my me.

" _Miles?" _Leah was confused. _" Who the hell is named Miles? And now a days?"_

" _Yes I believe he is a werewolf,"_ I said. I curled up in the night next to a few bushes as I continued to stare up into the moon.

" _Please don't tell me he did what I think he did," _Sam began thinking of rational explanations for why there was a werewolf in this area other than me. But then, came to a conclusion that Bella's not in any danger.

" _He did what I think he did, didn't he?" _Sam guessed right and I was angry as hell about it.

" _Yes. He imprinted on Bella." _

_Short chapter I know. But what better way to end this chapter then that? So you know half of Mile's part of the story. But you'd be surprised about the other half. And the beast still remains a mystery. And the Voltouri don't come until near the end so keep reading if you want to know what will happen to our two lovers Jacob and Bella. Now I'm off to write the 11 th chapter. It's going to be longer. _


	11. Chapter 11

This is back to Bella's point of view just so you are aware.

Chapter 11:

I woke up to the sun shining through the windows and thin drapes covering them slightly. I ran my fingers through my tangled, dark brown hair and then they searched for Jacob. I found him! I started poking his abs but then I opened my eyes to see him asleep. There were bags under his eyes; but I don't know why. I started tracing them with my finger and thankfully I didn't wake him. I sighed; he must've been up pretty late last night. I didn't like seeing him likes this. The last time he looked like this was when Victoria still roamed free but now she's dead. She's old news and all in the past that we lost in the dust.

I got up and went in the shower. The hot water made me feel better. I started singing "solo" by Iyaz. Then I got out, I went in my new wardrobe/closet. I picked out the simplest thing ever as I usually do. I was so glad Alice wasn't here at the moment or she'd be lecturing me. I could just hear her now: " Honestly Bella; I simply must teach you how to use your new wardrobe. And you're so simple! Time for beautifying!" I cringed at the thought of another of her "beautifying" sessions. She knew I hated make up.

I was about to walk out the door when I heard someone yawning. Jake was next to me in a matter of seconds, still yawning and still sleepy.

" Jeez Jakey you look Half-asleep" I lectured him.

" Are you going to school?"

" Yea."

" Let me walk you there," He said and then went to my room to get one of his t-shirts. Oh but he's aloud to be simple. Thanks a lot Alice. " For safety purposes of course."

" Alright. But for your own safety, I'm warning you. If you fall asleep don't fall on me. You're too heavy for that," I laughed.

" Very funny," He laughed and then we were out the door. We walked to the campus; he was about to go but then Miles came running over to us.

" Hey Bella," He waved as he was running. He was sure running fast because he got here quickly. He wasn't as fast as Jacob of course but still. After all, Miles was only a human right? I can't help but think he's not. I can't help it.

" Hi Miles," I said. I introduced Jacob. " See I told you Jake, He does look like you don't he?"

" Yea I guess," Jake just glared at him, trying to contain himself. I saw his hands shaking but then he put them behind his back. He was trying best not to cause a scene I could see that. He kissed me on the lips quickly and then retreated back home.

" What was up with him," Miles asked.

" I'm sure Jakes fine. He has a little bit of a temper and He was tired this morning but insisted walking me to college for some reason," I apologized for Jacob's actions.

" Did he walk you yesterday too," Miles were still staring at the spot Jacob once stood.

" No. Just today," I began to grow skeptical. Why today? " I don't know why though. Maybe he's worried."

" Or maybe he's jealous," Miles said as we started walking. I was an hour early for class and ironically so was he. How strange… don't you think?

" What makes you think that," I raised an eyebrow. Miles then looked around to see if anyone was within hearing distance; there was no one.

" I'm a werewolf," He sighed.

" Okay, your point," It didn't trouble me that much. I meant Jake's a werewolf too. I just didn't think there were any of them here in New Hampshire.

" I imprinted on you," He said.

" No you couldn't have," I denied it. " I love Jacob! I don't even know you! Why should I believe anything you say!?"

" Bella, I know it's hard to believe but we're meant to be," He cautioned me.

" No I belong with Jacob," I yelled at him. " And only Jacob."

" Bella, you can't honestly tell me that you hold no attraction to me what so ever," He spoke again. " After all you did say I looked like that boyfriend of yours, Jacob and your attracted to him. Or am I wrong?"

" Look, it was an honest mistake. You are nothing like Jacob. I love him," I scolded.

" Look, baby, don't freak out over this. I don't understand why you're making such a big deal over this. You didn't even hear the whole thing," He cautioned me to not revert to any violence. I wasn't going to listen though even if nothing I do would hurt him. Stupid, self-centered, werewolves.

" Don't call me 'Baby'," I kicked him but it only resulted in me hurting my leg. " Ow, see what you did now you, you dumb useless dog!"

" Bella, you hurt yourself. Now let me see your leg," Miles offered but I rejected him.

" No way in hell are you touching me!"

" Stop being so stubborn Bells," He sounded just like Edward. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

" That's it I'm going home," I started for home but he grabbed my arms.

" You don't want to miss your 2nd day at college do you," He tried to convince me. " Think of all the things you'd be missing."

" So?! I'd rather make up all the work than sit here listening to you, you, creep!" I then struggled to get out of his grip then he dragged my body to his and his lips met mine. My eyes widened with shock and displeasure. I tried to scream but he inserted his tongue into my mouth. I punched him with my free hand but only I only hurt my wrist. I continued fighting but he was strong, as all werewolves are. Then something hit him sending him flying and for him to let go of his grip on me. I dropped to the ground from the impact of it and started to tremble until I saw that it was Jacob who had hit him.

" Look, go and mess around with any other girl on the damn campus but don't mess with **my** girl. I catch you touching her again and our next little reunion; you won't be so lucky," Jake yelled at him and cursed him out. Jake was shaking terribly and looked as if he was going to phase. I placed my hand on his back and rubbed it to keep him from phasing.

" Jake, can we just go," I begged. I didn't want any violence or Jake to loose control and blow his cover.

Miles looked pretty pissed as well but then Jake took me and we went home.

I went inside but then looked at the clock. I could still go to school, it's only 30 minutes early from my first class. I was about to say something to Jake about it but he sighed.

" Yea it's best you go back to school. I know it's stupid since we just came back from that but I don't want you to miss it for me," He spoke. " I'll walk you again. And stay away from Miles because if he touches you like that I don't think I'd be able to control myself." We walked back and he carried me on his back. I was so glad I had my Jacob back. All throughout the day I kept thinking of what Miles had said. If what he said was true; about him imprinting on me then why is it that I still love Jacob?

Jake POV (Point of view)

Bella, had gone to sleep once again. I hated leaving my angel when she's sleeping, especially since there's no one else to protect her at the moment. I was lucky last night that nothing happened to her. I phased and ran to the same place I did last night. I howled again and got access to their thoughts again. This time I couldn't control my thoughts. They continued to go to the same scene of what had happened today with Miles.

" _Whoa Jake you okay there,_" Paul asked. He knew the answer, he was just trying to be a pain in the neck.

" _Why does Miles look like you," _Sam asked, confused.

" _I don't know," _Miles looking like me was more than just a coincidence. This was a phenomenal.

" _I think I know the problem. It's only a theory of course," _Leah interrupted our thinking.

" _What is it?"_ At times like this I would settle for any conclusion even if it was that Miles was jealous of me and got surgery to look like me. That's completely impossible no matter how much I wished that was true. He's a full-fledged werewolf and he had imprinted on my Bella.

" _Did it ever occur to you that if the necklace was worn by someone not of alpha status that something bad would happen? Or something unusual? Or phenomenal as you put it." _As much as it pained me to admit this but Leah could be right.. For once about something that's helpful. I heard her growl at that remark so I took it back.

" _Okay but that still doesn't explain why Miles looks like Jake,"_ Embry debated. "_ Even if the necklace had a negative effect we still don't know what the negative effect was. Or why all of a sudden this Miles guy shows up, imprints on Bella, and wants to fight Jake." _Embry was also making sense on this. Leah's theory still stood strong but it doesn't hold all the information and proof that we need to place all the pieces back together in this endless puzzle. This mystery is like a puzzle but we're missing all the important pieces.

" _Jake, exactly how did Bella react about the imprint before you punched Miles," _Quil questioned. It was a good thing I had been hiding behind the bushes, close enough to see Miles and Bella and hear their entire conversation. I showed them images and the memories of Bella's expressions and actions when she discovered Miles imprinted on her.

" _Dude your girlfriend looked pissed as hell," _Jarred was the first to respond.

" _Yea I know."_

" _She looked just as pissed as you were when Miles kissed her,"_ Jarred spoke again but then I told him to "shut up".

" _This doesn't make any sense," _Sam puzzled. _" Imprints never reject their wolf." _

" _Miles could've been a hybrid," _We've never really seen a hybrid of vampire and werewolf before. It's very rare especially since the wolves and vampires have been mortal enemies since the beginning of time. And when a human and werewolf well.. Mate they end up having normal children with at least one male child to inherit the werewolf genes. But that's it.

" _Doubt it. His scent was clearly the scent of a werewolf. One of us. Not one of the hybrids,"_ I complained.

" _Then we have no more leads. He is a werewolf who has imprinted. But that doesn't explain why he looks like you," _Leah then reminded of us of her theory. Her theory is the only really good one we have.

" _Okay so say your theory is correct. Prove it." _Embry always loved challenges and he and Leah were always arguing on who was right since I was gone. They say he's the new Jacob. All he needs now is his very own Bella and he's me. But they left out my good lucks. I laughed at the thought of any of them admitting that. I don't consider myself handsome but it's always fun to bother and tease my brothers.

" _Very well then; I will be able to prove it if Jake asks Miles why he looks like him because well I'm not over there right now,"_ Leah rambled on. "_ So go ask him when you can Jake." _

That was the end of our conversation because before anyone could object or say anything else I had phased back into my human form. I hastily put back on my shorts and ran back to Bella. I got there in time; it was only 12 am and Bella was safe and still asleep. I climbed into bed with her and she hugged me in her sleep.

" I love you_,"_ She mumbled in her sleep. " Jacob. Forever. Always." I brought her closer to me, if possible. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I just didn't want to wake her up. So I guess I'd just settle for the cheek. I kissed her softly on her cheek and she hugged me again, mumbling those same words that made my day, " I love you, Jacob. Forever. Always." I smiled at the girl I loved that I was holding in my arms and whispered.

" I love you too."

Okay a lot of mistakes. But I'll fix them eventually. Any reviews or comments? It would be nice to get some reviews. Thanks for reading my story so far. I hope you'll stay tune for the next chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

When I woke up I heard screaming. I didn't get out of bed I just listened to the yelling.

" How could you let this happen?!" Edward's voice was raised. Never have I heard him yell at some one like that before. But who was he yelling at?

" It's not my fault! You think I wanted this to happen," I heard Jacob yell. " I wanted to rip his freakin' head off but I managed to control myself! I will not let Bella see that or hurt her in any way!"

" I know that. But I that's not what I'm worried about," Edward's voice returned to his normal form. " What I'm worried about is that Miles might hurt Bella. There's just.. Not something right about him. I can't seem to explain it."

" Yea I know what you mean," Jacob sighed. All the yelling and fighting was over. It was a shame I only caught a glimpse of the conversation since for most of it I was asleep. I yawned and the both of them were in my bedroom in a heart beat.

" Good morning Bella," Edward's voice chimed like wind chimes; musical and utterly beautiful.

" Morning Bells," Jacob announced and then jumped in bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me, protectively in a tight bear hug. " Love you." He kissed me on the forehead and didn't let go of his grasp on my waist.

" Morning Jakey," I giggled.

I had no school today so I decided to stay home. Alice wanted to go shopping but Rosalie saved me by volunteering instead. The rest of the guys went to see a movie. It was just me and Jacob again.

" Okay we need to talk," Jake sounded serious.

" Okay what about," I asked, concerned.

" The imprint," Jake's face was like stone. " Do you feel.. Any different….?"

" No."

" Are you sure?"

" What do you mean by different," Jake was freaking me out here. Different?

" Do you feel… um.. How do you feel about me," His switching subjects caught me off guard.

" What?"

" Just answer the question Bella please," Jake begged. He looked sad and I hated seeing my Jacob sad. It was just not acceptable.

" I love you. I love you more than anything, more than I will ever love someone,-" I was cut off by Jake's lips. He kissed me roughly and he was hungry. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his muscular, well-built arms around my tiny waist. His rough kisses soon turned into soft, passionate kisses.

" That's all I needed to know Bella," Jake said before going to kiss me again. After we stopped kissing to catch our breath I decided to ask him something.

" Why was that all you needed to hear?" Not that I minded telling him that; if he needed me to I'd say it every five seconds I would've. It's just he said we needed to talk about the imprint. I don't understand.

" Because Bella; once someone has imprinted on you or has imprinted on someone everything changes. Nothing matters anymore. It's all about that person and no one else. You can't resist them."

" But I feel no attraction to him what so ever; I just feel the urge to find out what he's hiding."

" I know Bella and that's extremely unusual for an imprint. He imprinted on you; the proof of that is all there. But there's no explanation for his.. Of why he looks like me at all. We will find out these things Bella but as for right now I'm just glad your mine still," He laughed at the last sentence he said. It was good to have my cheerful carefree Jacob back even if it's only for a little while. I smiled.

It took a lot of work but Jake finally buckled down and agreed to let me see Miles to ask him so questions. He would leave me unprotected of course so he came along. We walked down the street and went to the dorms. Miles had a dorm so it wouldn't be that hard to find him. At last we found him and he eagerly ran to me. He was about to pick me up in a bear hug but he reconsidered that thought when he heard Jacob growl from behind me.

" Hello Bella. What a fine visit. Um.. Not that I don't enjoy your company but why did you come and visit me?" Miles watched Jacob and Jacob watched Miles. There wasn't many people coming in and out of the dorms so there wasn't a lot of witnesses.

" Shall we take this outside?"

Miles Just nodded when Jake said that. We walked outside and went to the woods near our house. Jake growled every time Miles looked at me and tried to touch me on the way into the woods. When we got there; where we would be all alone the yelling started. Or was going to happen, knowing Jake's temper.

" Okay. Spill. Why the hell do you look like me?" Jake crossed his arms; awaiting for his answer but wasn't doing it patiently.

" Oh so that's what this is about," Miles smirked. " Why is it any of your business?"

" Because you're walking around with my face on your head, and imprinting on my girlfriend."

" Are you sure you want to know," Miles raised an eyebrow.

" Yes," both me and Jake said in unison.

" Alright brace yourself because this may seem like a shock," He warned us. " That necklace you're wearing is only for Alpha use which you are not. Even though you are supposed to be Alpha by blood it still worked just with a trade-off. It split you in half. You being one half and I being the other. I am the half that is able to fulfill all of your desires that just couldn't happened. For example: imprinting on Bella, I did that out of instinct." He stopped talking for us to process.

" Another half of me?" Jacob's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

" Indeed. Small world isn't it," Miles continued smirking at Jacob's expression. " I only named myself Miles so no one could see the difference. But I am incomplete because I need my other half. If I reunite with you, I will never exist. It would just be you; so I am going to continue trying to win my imprint's heart." He winked at me. I blushed as I always did but this time I was angry. There was no chance he was going to win my heart if it already belonged to Jacob. I would've said that to him too, but didn't have the guts too.

" What would it take for you to reunite with me?"

" I'm not sure. We could always find out," He looked towards me and Jacob growled.

" Tsk Tsk, that horrid temper of you will only get you in more trouble Jacob," Miles waved his index finger back and forth.

" What do you propose then," Jacob send through clenched teeth. He was going to loose it any time now.

" I'll think of something I'm sure," Miles replied still not breaking his gaze from my face.

" I'm sure you will," after Jacob said that Miles ran into the forest but then hesitated.

" I'm guessing you're going to phase now," I said in assumption of his motion.

" … I can't," Miles looked down at his feet turning back towards Jacob and me.

" You can't?"

" No."

" Oh this is rich," Jacob busted into to laughter. Jake was cracking up. " You can't phase at all? What kind of werewolf are you?"

" An incomplete one. Like I told you; I'm only half of you. It may seem like you didn't loose anything but you did. If it weren't for the necklace splitting you would've imprinted on Bella because she is no longer attached to Edward. But I lost more on my part; the necklace favored you indeed. I lost my ability to phase but received imprinting, I lost my temper and gained more control than you have. Not a bad trade-off but still," Miles explained.

" So why don't you just unite with Jacob," I asked.

" Because I- I don't want to loose you," Miles admitted.

" You won't loose me because you're Jacob. And Jacob never lost me," I replied.

" But I'm Miles."

" Unite with Jacob and you won't be."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

It's been hours since Miles left without a word or hint of his decision; whether or not he's going to reunite with Jacob, his other half. I've been worrying if I ever will get my Jacob back, all of him. Jake was snoring next to me, hugging my waist. He looked like an angel this way. I quietly slipped out of bed, trying hard not to wake him up. I almost fell out of the bed but he just hugged my pillow and sighed happily. Strange as it seems I managed to get out the room without tripping. I closed the door silently behind me.

" Up late Bella," A musical voice destroyed my thinking when I walked into the kitchen. " Did you have a bad dream?"

" Oh it's you Edward. No, I didn't have a bad dream," I walked towards the sink and grabbed a cup. " I just came out for a glass of water." Edward nodded and poured the water for me even though I was capable of doing it myself. It was the gentle-man side of him that I loved and here he was again. I knew I was going to end up hurting myself if I keep coming back to this; I had to hurt Edward, it was inevitable.

" I see," Edward looked down at his feet and then back to me. " Bella.. Are you happy.. With that mutt- I mean Jacob?"

" Yes," I replied then gulped down my water, leaving it half empty.

" I'm glad," That was all Edward had left to say on the subject. When I had finished my water, he took the glass and washed it in such speed. The glass was left spotless and then he escorted me back to my room with ease.

" Good night Bella," Edward sighed and then left. I slipped into Jacob's arms once again but then he moved.

" Bella," Jake yawned. " Why did you leave?" So, Jake knew I left. I should've known that escaping Jake for a couple seconds wouldn't be so slick. He sat up next to me so he could face me, face-to-face.

" For a glass of water," I stuttered. Jake didn't buy it even though I did get a glass of water. He knew me oh too well. Jake knew that I left to think.. Without him snoring of course.

" What's wrong," He asked toying with a strand of my hair.

" Nothing," I lied but he was aware of it.

" Bella…," Jake started. " You know you can tell me anything."

" I-I'm worried about.. You," I managed to say. " What if you and Miles never reunite? What will happen then? Will things be the-". Jake cut me off with a quick, sweet kisses on the lips.

" Don't worry, baby. Everything will be fine," Jake started to rub my shoulders. " I promise." He kissed my neck. Then we somehow feel asleep right there, soundly.

It was Sunday; no school again. Edward couldn't even look at me, which wasn't unusual now, but this time it looked like he was… avoiding me. It was strange. Jacob was going to go talk to the pack. He, of course, couldn't leave without eating. Jake ate like 5 pancakes and 3 bacons and was out the door in no time.

Jacob POV (point of view)

I ran into the forest and into the heart of the woods as usual. I then kicked off my shorts and tied them to my ankle. I phased and howled.

"_Jakey boy, what's up?" _Paul could be so annoying. How could he know what Bella called me?

"_Well guys, I have some news."_ I then showed them images and the conversation we had yesterday with Miles.

" _Ha! I told you guys!" _Leah was right alright.

" _Well smarty pants what do you propose then?" _

"_Well how the heck should I know?" _Leah was good but not that good. Each of us starting coming up with plans and suggestions on how to do this.

" _I have an idea. But I don't know if It will work or not." _Sam interrupted our thinking.

" _What is it? I'll settle for anything." _

" _It's a little risky." _

" _So? I'm Jacob Black. I live on nothing but risk." _That was so true about me.

" _You could always… break the necklace. Maybe everything will return to normal." _Sam was un-easy about this idea but he had his doubts and I had mine. I used my teeth and tore the necklace off.

" _Wait Jacob! Think of what you're doing! You may loose contact with us until you come back!" _Leah was yelling in her mind but I paid her no attention. I couldn't let some guy walk around trying to win my girl's heart, trying to kiss her, even if it is the other half of me.

" _That's not technically true Leah. The necklace was used for protection sakes' for the Alpha. And more. Contact between the pack is just a necessity that the necklace enables to continue when being so far away from the pack. The farther away, the farther the voices in your head seem. But let's see what happens." _Sam was always intelligent and educated in all things that dealt with us werewolves. That's why I felt he was better suited for the job of alpha then I am even if it is my birth right.

" _I hate to agree with Leah but Jake you need to wait till we have more information." _Quil never agreed with Leah, never.

" _Yea Jake." _Great. Now Paul and Jarred was on Leah's side.

" _Break it Jake,"_ Sam surprisingly said that. He normally wouldn't approve of my reckless behavior but this time looks like my time to shine. I placed the necklace on the ground near my paw and stepped on it. When I stepped on it the beads shattered under my paw and screams of my ancestors began to cry. I listened to everything around me; just the birds, raccoons, and other small critters were around.

" _Nothing happened." _I heard Leah think. I could hear them think! Ha! Leah, what now!? I knew she was hearing everything I was thinking at the moment but I didn't care. I, Jacob Black was right and Leah Clearwater was wrong. This is a historical day!

" _What did then?" _Sam was concerned at the highest level. My eyes skimmed all that was around me. All I could see was the trees. There were so many it was like an army of trees. They were lush and green. I guess that's why they call it the "woods". Then something struck me. I was on the ground, rendered helpless. I felt like something was coming back into my body. My eyes widened. I knew what was happening. Miles and I reunited, we were one once more. When the re-uniting was done; I couldn't get up. I was still pinned down, rendered helpless once again. I heard snickering in the background.

The snickering grew louder and louder.

" _Jake! Wake up and fight you idiot! It's a blood-sucker!" _That triggered me. But which one? It couldn't' be one of the Cullens because they are all back at the house looking after Bella for me. I opened my eyes only to be greeted with fangs. I couldn't see the face because the darkness came again. The bloodsucker was using his/her ability. And it was powerful. I was still a wolf and I began to run in the darkness. Pain swerved over me. Who is this bloodsucker?

" Dumb Mutt," She snickered evilly. The darkness evaporated and the pain ceased. My eyes fluttered open to a vampire. She was looking down at me; but who was she? I didn't recognize her at all. Her eyes were blood red and her hair.. Was quite short. It wasn't Alice because Alice wouldn't dress like that. She wore a red cloak. What is this medieval times? I phased back into human form, not of my own will. I had to get back to Bella. I jumped backwards away from her, turned around, and put on my shorts. I then began to run but then I noticed I was being followed. This vampire was dangerous by all levels.

" And where do you think you're going?" She jumped on my back and I screamed. Vampires were strong but in my condition nothing good was going to come of this. I fell to the ground and the last thing I saw was her feet before I closed my eyes. I began thinking of my Bella. My imprint, Bella. But, that was interrupted by the shrewd snickering from that vampire that seemed so distant and so close at the same time.

Okay don't kill me. Our hero, Jakie is down for the count. Who's this vampire? And what will happen to Jacob?

And Yay!! No more Miles! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Jake POV (point of view)

I opened my eyes only to feel unwelcome by vampires. I was in this fancy room with many .. I don't know what they were. There were paintings, statues, and it seemed like a palace but even I know that's not possible. Vampires don't have royalty.

" Get up," One of them ordered. I wasn't sure who it was but it was a tall man. His eyes were red and hungry. I was in no danger however; leeches don't like werewolves' blood. The tall man kicked me in the gut and then grabbed me by the neck. " I said get up." I reluctantly stood up and started walking where he told me too; following him. My hands were tied together behind my back with very strong rope. They brought me into the main room. Then they turned me towards **them; **the vampires.

Bella POV ( point of view)

It had been an hour since Jacob left; he said it was only going to be a few minutes. I sighed and went back to the kitchen.

" Bella," Edward screamed running into the room, urgently.

" What's wrong," I asked.

" Jacob's in trouble," When Edward said that my heart skipped a beat.

" H-h-how could this have happened?!"

" He was captured by .. One of us while he was weak. Meaning after he reunited with Miles."

" How do you know all of this," I demanded to know.

" I could read his mind and everything that was happening around him. He just got captured Bella, I may be a vampire but I'm not superman. By the time I got there He was gone," Edward explained. Tears began to spring from my eyes.

" I have a good idea about who and where they took him," He tried to console me. " We can get him back Bella. Please don't cry." I stopped crying and pulled myself together as Jake would've wanted me to.

" Who and where?"

" I'll explain on the way. We have to get to the airport right now or we might be too late," Edward said. He rushed me out the door and drove to the airport in his Volvo.

" Where are we going? Who took him?" I was scared for Jake even though I knew he's stronger than any vampire. He's a werewolf for goodness' sakes! I could still hear those words Jacob was said to me when I told him to be careful about Victoria , " _Bella, We were made for this." _Exactly, Jacob Black was made to kill and beat any vampire that crosses him and that's exactly what he's going to do. I continued playing that in my head over and over again. I looked out the window of the plane; it was landing time. It didn't take very long or so I thought. I wasn't necessarily keeping track of time. It was night time; the best time for Edward to be out which was good.

I recognized this place but I still couldn't identify it. It was like I had left this place behind when I chose Jacob. Was I forgetting something in the mist of all this happiness and sudden drama? Edward led the way and he seemed completely at ease. We finally reached a large castle-like building and outside there were guards.

" What is your business here," The guard said. He was very muscular as well as the other one standing on the other side of the door.

" I'm here to see someone. Edward Cullen. I'm sure you've heard of me," Edward stated. The guards then looked at each other then moved to the side to let us through. Edward guided me to this big room. It was vast and beautifully organized. It was all coming back to me; I was in the lair of the Voltouri. The room was amazing and the paintings; breathtaking. But then someone clearing their throat interrupted my art appreciation.

" What a lovely surprise," Aro said. I remember him. " Bella, Edward the two lovers how marvelous!"

" Cut the crap, Aro. You know what we're here," I grimaced.

" Oh do I? Care to explain because I can't read your mind remember Bella?" Aro smiled.

" She's still human," Jane gasped.

" Yes, but she will be one of us soon my dear," Aro cooed. " Now please; go on Bella dear." All eyes were on me in a matter of seconds, just staring intensely. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, It was always like this. I, Bella Swan, the shy girl was easily embarrassed as always. Nothing has changed.

" What have you done with Jacob Black," I asked trying to sound strong and demanding.

" Who?" I could see by Aro's facial expression that he had no idea who I was talking about.

" Jacob Black. A werewolf captured by Jane," I explained. I was sure it was Jane who had captured him due to the fact she was glaring at me.

" That dog has a name," Jane blurted out.

" Of course he has a name. And he's not a dog," I was infuriated.

"Well then Bella dear. You came at the right time, we were just about to dispose of your little friend," Aro spoke. He was sitting on his throne, looking down at me with and eye brow raised.

Short chapter I know. But I have a lot of tests coming up and all that jazz. So you all are going to have to wait till the next one.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

" Bring him in," Aro ordered. Soon enough they dragged him out to see us. Felix placed him in front of me. He was brutally beaten, bruises everywhere. They would heal soon so I'm guessing they kept beating him. I could see that Jake put up a fight because Felix had a couple injuries himself. Jacob's hands were tied behind his back, I could see some cuts on his arms and bruises on his left cheek.

" Stay back," He cautioned. " Who knows what his kind has in store. He is the enemy Bella."

" Let her through," Jacob growled from behind Felix. " I would never hurt her."

" That's what they all say. Soon you'll have to," Felix smirked back at Jacob.

" What the hell do you mean," Jacob demanded.

" Jake don't listen to them," I said. I tried to push Felix away but he didn't move aside till Aro ordered him away. I ran to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him hard and passionately. Jake kissed me back with as much force as his injured face would allow. We then heard someone clear their throat and our lips parted.

" Well.. I wasn't expecting that," Felix turned away when he said that, not wanting to look at me.

" Bella, you do realize that we're going to have to.. Hmm. I'm not sure what we're going to do. You know too much about our kind," Aro mumbled.

" And what are you trying to say," I asked. I heard Jacob growl protectively next to me.

" Your dating our enemy," Aro started.

" Your point?"

" You're going to have to die," He said not even meeting my eyes.

" No," Edward and Jacob both yelled.

" Why," I asked. " I mean werewolves know about your kind and you don't kill them. Why am I any different?"

" Because you're a human," Jane interrupted the conversation.

" Like we said the last time you were here: Either you become one of us or you die," Felix crossed his arms.

" I refuse to let you turn Bella into one of you leeches," Jake sneered.

" And we refuse to let her spend the rest of her life with some dog," Jane snarled.

" You can't kill me though," I started. " Because werewolves were born to kill your kind and if I have a whole pack behind me then.. You stand no chance." I wasn't exactly as confident as I sounded but it's true. They can't kill me without a fight.

" I hate to say this Aro, but she's right," Felix admitted. " We can't kill her…. Yet, but we can try." They all approached me but Edward stepped in front of me, protectively. The vampires began to charge and Edward jumped on Felix. Felix then kicked him off of him. Jacob was trembling next to me then he ripped free of the rope tied to both his hands. His body began to shift and he warned me to get away, quick. He wasn't going to hurt me but he wanted to make sure I was safe. I didn't move though, I just sat there and stared. Jake phased into a wolf not even caring that his clothes ripped in the process. Jake growled and stood in front of me. He couldn't speak but I knew what was going on through his head and Edward did too.

Jane started to try to tap into Edward's mind. I couldn't see exactly what pain she was putting him through but he was on the floor in no time, screaming. It affected him more since he read minds or that was what I thought. Jake and Felix circled each other, watching each others' every move.

" Stop," Aro halted. " I smell something." Jake and the vampires sniffed the air.

" I smell… nothing," Felix said confused.

" Oh but I do," Aro said. " I smell death over such a small matter. Stop this fighting." Then something, amazing happened. Two other wolves busted through the doors, growling.

Jake POV (Point of view)

I saw the two wolves, they were Seth and Leah. How could they leave the pack? Sam will have my head for this. The two wolves they charged after the vampire named Felix, aiding me. I was still in my wolf form and I could tell by Bella's shaking that she was frightened. I promised I'd protect her, now I have to prove that I will live by that promise. I won't let anyone lay a hand on my girl.

" _Why are you guys here?" _I asked, watching Jane slowly kill, or try to kill Edward from inside the very depths of his mind.

" _We're here to help, we got you into this mess and now we're getting you out of it," _Seth said and then slammed his paw down aiming for Felix but missed. Leah growled and ran for Demetri. She bared her teeth at him and he only smiled deviously. Vampires, leeches, they're all the same. They just don't give up do they? Felix kicked my leg sending me flying. I hit the wall, I was too injured to fight but I couldn't help but to get up.

" Give up dogs," Demetri sneered.

" _Jake, stay back. You're too wounded to fight you idiot," _Leah stated. Then jumped on Felix and started to tear him to pieces. Felix kicked her and punched her but her teeth was ultimately stronger. She torn his arm off in a flash, that's how us werewolves are, strong even if she is the first she wolf.

" _I am not," _I argued. I knew I was lying to only myself. I crouched down, I was going to be the one to save Bella, no one else.

" _Jake I know what you're going through, I understand. I have yet to imprint on a girl but I do see that it's hard to just watch her scared expression as you lay back and do nothing. But It's for the best bro," _Seth sighed and then went after Jane. "_ She needs someone to tell her everything is going to be alright. I think you should at least do that." _The one time I rely on his reckless, youth, he fails me. I groaned and then looked at them and then at Bella. It was hard, I knew Seth was right, but my stubbornness got the best of me. I ran towards the leader, Aro. I clawed his face and he sunk his teeth into my paw. Thank goodness, he didn't sink it far enough for it to leave a mark or to allow the venom to reach my veins and spread. I sprang backwards and kept my eyes on him.

" Look I hold no illness towards you at all," Aro began. It was beginning to confuse me, did he want me alive or killed? Pick one. I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see. " We are only concerned about our well-being, Bella knows too much about our kind."

" _Yet the women who are protected by our kind know about you leeches and they aren't threatened. Why is Bella any different?" _I thought, but then I remembered us werewolves cannot talk when we are phased. Edward was released from his trance the moment Aro started speaking, what are they, robots? Edward then spoke what I was thinking and then they decided to answer my question.

" Because Bella was once Edward's lover," Aro said. " Edward's like family to us and we'd hate for him to get hurt. We'd also hate for such a talent as Bella's to just be wasted. I'm anxious to see what she'd turn out to be like when she is one of us."

" _Not going to happen. And what talent?" _I was confused and so were Seth and Leah. Felix was now in pieces due to Leah and his little spar/ fight. Edward translated my thoughts again and Jane began to speak, holding onto her arm.

" None of our powers that deal with her mind work on her," She said. " Aro, and Edward can't read her mind. I can't send the illusion of pain to her, anything that deals with the mind it's like she's blocking us." I laughed in my mind and my teeth glimmered.

" _Serves you right," _I was still laughing.

" _This is not the time for laughter Jake," _Leah shushed me. "_Listen to what they have to say you imbecile." _Leah was always insulting me.

" So I have made the decision," Aro announced.

" _And what makes you think that I'll agree?" _Edward translated again before Aro spoke again. Aro just looked down at me and then spoke again. Was I putting Bella in more danger?

" _Who said you'd have to agree? It's Bella's choice," _Aro replied. That only made me even more edgy. Aro then turned to Bella, and Bella's cheeks turned rosy red as they always did.

" _Bella, Choose now," _Aro stood in front of her. I didn't like him being so close to her, it made me angry. _" You can either choose to be our enemy and go with the werewolf, or be safe from danger and become one of us." _Either way she was going to die, technically. A vampire is dead, I mean their hearts don't beat and they're cold as ice. If she's their enemy they will be after her, as before. But I would protect her, but I couldn't help but think that this isn't going to end. I looked at Edward, worried that she might still love that… that.. Leech. Would she choose him? I mean like seriously, I was lucky for her to say yes to me in the beginning of all of this but maybe there's just this certain connection between the two of them. I need to know that she loves me and not him. Please, please, Bella pick a choice, out of want and not fear. Please pick choice one.

" I…..," Bella squeaked.

Sorry I took so long guys. lol. Please review and tell me what you think! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Jake POV (Point of View)

I never thought it would come to something like this, Bella would always be in danger, my Bella. I want to keep her safe but it seems I'm only putting her in more danger. She would've been better off with that coward what's his name- Mike! But, I wouldn't have liked that very much. Please, Please, Bella pick me. I had been saying all through the years, even when she was dating Edward. I want to know that she'd rather have me then that leach.

" I… I think I am going to go..," Bella stuttered. I could sense the fear and distress in her voice. I'd phase back into a human but then I'd be naked in front of these .. Bloodsuckers, not that I don't mind but I think that would make Bella uncomfortable. I mean, what girl wants her boyfriend to be parading around in his birthday suit in front of a bunch of female vampires and male vampires, not to mention herself, and in Italy! C'mon now! Bella began to speak again, her voice still terrified. I hate that they make her feel that way. I just do.

" I'm sorry but I cannot live without Jacob." Just hearing those words out of her mouth was heaven to me. I crouched down, and growled at the leeches. Yea, that's right, she picked me! Edward's facial expression turned to sad, hadn't he already gone through this? He had lost a while ago, I don't know why he'd expect to win again but I had to admit for a bloodsucker he's not all that bad. I don't like him but I respect him. I feel bad that I had to take Bella away from him but I can't live without my girl. I don't know what I would do if something had happened to her. She turned to me and caressed my fur. " I love him more than you or anyone else would ever know."

Soon enough me and Bella were on the plane, holding hands. Edward, couldn't meet Bella's eyes, not that I cared much.

" I love you Bella."

" I-I love you too, Jake." Then Bella went silent, something was wrong.

" Are you okay baby?"

" I-I'm fine, don't worry."

" I know you better than that Bella," I said. " What's wrong? I know something's wrong." She didn't respond, she only fidgeted with her jacket zipper. She didn't even look at me.

" What's going to happen next? Are they going to come after me?"

" I don't know but all I know is that they're not going to lay a finger on you as long as I'm here," I responded.

We were back home, and Bella had classes in the morning. Edward explained to the rest of the Cullen's of what happened while me and Bella went to sleep. I wrapped my arms around her as she slept soundly. Tomorrow, I'm going to ask her. Tomorrow, I'm going to ask her something important.

Bella POV (Point of View)

I woke up early and found that Jake's arm were still, protectively around my waist. He was asleep and snoring softly. I tried to get out of his grip silently, but I failed. He was strong, for sure. I tried again, fail. He had a strong grip, but at least wasn't strangling me with his strength. I nudged him a little.

" Jakie, Can you let go of me please?"

" Why?" He snuggled, and didn't let go. He opened one eye to look at me. " We still have a couple hours left together."

" Yes but I have to bathe, pick out fresh clothes, eat breakfast," I listed. " And more."

"Just stay at least 2 more hours in bed," He begged. " Please? I won't do anything perverted or anything."

" One hour," I said.

" Yay!" Jake smiled and dragged me back in the bed, I laughed. For that one hour, we just talked about random things that were buzzing around in our minds at the moment, kissed a couple times, and just laid in each others' arms. I almost didn't want to get out of bed when the hour was over. As agreed, he let me out of his grasp and I ran in the bathroom. I let the warm water skid down my body, refreshing me. I came out so.. Relaxed and at peace. God, I love the water. I picked out some regular blue jeans, skinny, and a floral baby doll shirt. Then I slipped into my golden flats that Alice bought for me, and went into the kitchen.

" Morning everyone," I greeted and then yawned. All the Cullens turned to me and said "Good Morning Bella" and then went on like nothing happened. Just the way I like it. I left the house and collected my make up work.

" Bella," Angela out of nowhere called out before I entered the building. " Where have you been? I've been calling you?"

" Sorry," I apologized. " I had very private matters to take care of."

" In Italy?"

" Yes."

" Okay. Here's your work," She handed me a stack of paperwork. " If you need any help, just call me. You owe me big for this. Next time, tell me where you're going or at least take me with you." We spent the day with a pencil and paper. School wasn't hard today but I stayed over Angela's to finish this work. My hand is starting to cramp from just writing my name on all these papers and worksheets I have. I got home at about 9:30 pm and turned the keys in the door. The living room was dark, and no one was home.

" Hello?" There was no answer. I began to panic, what if the Voltouri thought I was just a problem that should be taken care of now? I mean they hate werewolves. What if I am in great danger? These questions swirled through my mind, leaving it in a numb like state. My muscles grew tense, and I looked around the room. " Hello? Is anyone there?"

I squinted my eyes and saw a faint light in the kitchen. I stumbled my way towards the kitchen, there were candles lit. I glided my finger tips along the fine table cloth I didn't see this morning. I jumped when I heard .. Footsteps, footsteps coming this way. I backed up towards the refrigerator.

" Bella. Calm down, I mean you no harm." The voice was familiar. The man whom the voice belonged to walked into the room and held his hands above his head like those criminals who are being arrested. " Don't be afraid." After his voice became visible in the light I dropped the broom I was gripping for self-defense, not that I would've won. It was Jacob.

" What's going on? Why are the lights off? Where is everyone? Why are candles lit?"

" Whoa, one question at a time Bells," He said then began to explain. " This was supposed to be a surprise dinner with candles for me and you, that's why the Cullens went hunting early. They won't be back till' like next week. So we have the week to ourselves."

" Um.. Okay," I blushed. " That was awfully nice of you. Did you need me to cook the food?"

" Oh no you don't," He smiled. " You're not lifting a finger, I've got everything taken care of."

" You cooked?"

" Of course not," He snorted. " I don't think I want to kill the girl of my dreams." I laughed at that. Jake was always never the best cook, no matter how hard he tried. He laughed with me even if we were laughing at him. " So shall we?"

" Shall we what?"

" Eat."

" Oh yea, sure sure." He guided me to the table and pulled out the seat for me. I wanted to protest but figured that I might as well not ruin the moment. He brought me my favorite, crab, some rice, and a martini, He had the same.

" Esme offered to cook for us," He said to me. " Thank her later." We classed our martini glasses together in unison and then ate. Jake was sure hungry alright, he finished his crab in no time. " So how was school?" He drank some of his martini.

" Good," I said before I put a spoon full of rice in my mouth and swallowed. " How was your day?"

" Hectic as usual."

" Why?"

" Because I missed you," He smiled. After we were both finished our food he offered to put them in the sink. He wasn't going to let me do any work, was he? He came back with desert, which was cake and ice cream. He cut me a slice and gave me a couple scoops of vanilla ice cream. He, on the other hand, took two slices and a whole lot of ice cream. Boy, when my boyfriend's hungry, there's no stopping him when it comes to food. We ate again and when we were finished he once again took out scraps to the trash can and put the dishes into the sink.

I was about to get up to do the dishes but then he began to talk again.

" I'll get the dishes don't worry," He said. " Please sit back down." I did as he asked and he folded his hands on the table, thinking. " You don't know the meaning of this whole thing do you?"

" No, actually I don't. I was going to ask you that," I too folded my hands on the table, staring at his face. His face was gorgeous as usual, hair nicely combed for once, and the candle light lit up his face most beautifully, making him glow.

" I wanted to .. Ask you something," He said.

" What is it?"

" It's not that simple," He then began to get up from his seat. " I have to do this right."

" Do what right?" He crossed the room to come to where I was seated and went down one knee. He dug in his pocket for a little black box then opened it.

" Bella Swan, Will you marry me?"

Sorry for my laziness guys, won't happen again. What do you think? Please review. I'd love to have more reviews. :D thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

" **Wow," I said. " Yes! Of course I will marry you Jake!"**

" **Really?" **

" **Yes!" I smiled and Jake picked me up in a big bear hug, but in the process he accidentally dropped the ring case. We laughed and he put me down so he could lean down to pick up the case and tried it on. A perfect fit. I took it back off and put it in the case, it was time for bed. **

" **I didn't really know what kind of ring you wanted.. So I just picked something simple yet beautiful. Well, almost beautiful, there's nothing in the world that could compare to your beauty Bella." **

" **It's gorgeous Jacob," I leaned to kiss him and he kissed back. He rubbed my back in the process as he kissed me ferociously, and full of passion. He carried me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed. He put the case on the side table in my room and we fell asleep.. Well he did. As I heard his light snoring continue, I reached for the case. I opened, and took the ring out of it that was now mine. I slipped it on my ring finger and kissed it. I smiled at the ring that now belonged to me. Soon, very soon, I will be Mrs. Isabella Black. **

**I woke up, and rubbed my eyes, then yawned. "Jakey?" He wasn't there, he must be out on wolf business or bathroom or maybe breakfast. I got up and took a shower allowing the hot water to refresh me. I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and went back to my room. I changed into jeans and a graphic tee that Charlie had gotten me for Christmas last year. I kind of miss him now. Even though we didn't talk that much I did enjoy his company. I pulled my socks up and just settled for wearing flats even though I dreaded them. Renée had bought them for me in hopes I'd use them to walk around the house in comfort and not in socks, barefoot, or just regular sneakers. I miss them both but I guess that's the emotion all teenagers feel. No one was around as I suspected since Jake had told me the Cullens went hunting or something of that sort. **

**Walking into the kitchen, I found a note on the counter. The envelope had said : To: Bella and From: Jake. I ripped it open and began to read it. Jake never did have the neatest handwriting when he was rushing, from the looks of it he was in a hurry. It read:**

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry I left before you could wake up. I have to do some important business around town. I should be back soon, alright? Don't go too far, try to stay in the house please. If you absolutely have to go outside at least stay near the house. I don't want anything happening to my fiancé. I know your quite observant and very curious and I know as soon as I return you'll start questioning me so I should tell you what kind of business I'm on. I sense vampires in the area and you know how you are with danger. The vampires are NOT the Cullens.. I'm going to check it out. Please stay out of trouble till' I get home. For me. Be safe. I love you. _

_With Love,_

_Your fiancé, Jacob _

**He was sure enjoying this whole "fiancé" ****thing now isn't he? I agreed to stay near the house, because I've learned over the months I am a danger magnet. I sat in the house for a couple minutes eating my breakfast that consisted of eggs, scrambled, toast, and some orange juice. After discarding my scraps, I decided maybe TV would keep my mind off of the danger out there that my Jacob is facing. I could never imagine nor could find someway to live without him being here to rescue me, to make me laugh, and to just make me feel .. So loved. I love him. I flipped through the channels endlessly, but nothing good was on. Typical, nothing was ever on this early in the morning. Did I even dare look at the clock? **

**I titled my head so I could see the grandfather clock, the time read 9:15. I turned off the TV and decided to explore the house some more knowing it'd be pointless. I almost tripped a couple times walking up the stairs and eventually, I gave up and decided to just lay on the couch, head filled with boredom. God I wish I had someone to talk to. I looked at the clock again, 9: 20. Gosh, time moves so slow when you want it to move fast. Then it hit me, I could read those new books Angela finished and gave me to read. I ran to my room, surprisingly not tripping, and dug through my book bag. They weren't there. Aha! They must be in my closet! I opened my closet, nothing, just a bunch of clothes. I looked to the left and saw a sticky note, from Jake. It read:**

_LOL. Bells, you can't be serious. You actually read this stuff? When I come back from my business we're going out to have some real fun. BTW the books, if you're looking for them are under your bed. I read them part of them the other day. Not fun. - Jake. _

**I rolled my eyes, I'm going to tease him about that later. My books are not boring, he is just too stubborn to even give them a chance. I smiled at the image of him trying to read more than two pages of my books. Running over to my bed, I found a stack of books under my bed like the note said. I stared at them; I really don't want to read. I need some company. I tried calling Angela but she's at work, I tried calling Mike but his phone is off and he's in class in some other college, and Charlie or Renée was too busy to answer my calls. I walked into the living room and slouched on the couch. Being bored is not fun. Not at all. **

**Maybe a walk outside would make me not bored. I'd be able to think more clearly, I hate being stuck in the house. It's like a prison sometimes, especially when I'm bored. I peered through the sheer curtains Alice had designed for the house, pushing them to the side so I could see through the window. Outside wasn't what I expected. Since I've woken up I didn't look outside till now. It was dark, and raining. I hate the rain, but somehow I got used to it with all that time I've been living in Forks. I've slowly come to miss Forks but I miss Phoenix more. I'd have to ask Jake if he could take me there to visit some family. He'd probably say yes. I took my jacket off of the racket, not bothering to even look at the umbrellas to the side of it, and opened the door. I opened my mouth and gasped at the sight of who was at my door step. **

" **What are you doing here?"**

" **I couldn't resist any longer," the familiar figure spoke. He leaned near me to kiss me but I dodged it. **

" **Get out Felix." **

" **No," He said. " I've come to far to just turn back now. Bella you don't deserve this life. You could have a better life without that dog and with ME." **

" **Didn't you try to kill me the other day? Why the hell are you trying to romance me? There's no way I'm going with you, I'd rather die." My words hurt me, struck him like a blow to the hurt, I could tell. He turned to look at his shoes then back at me again with those golden eyes. **

" **And why not? I can give you everything that dog probably can't."**

" **No you can't. I can stay human, be with him as long as I want, have children, and more. I'm going to marry him and you or no one else can change my mind."**

" **Are you sure? I could give you immortality. That puppy couldn't, he wouldn't age until he quits being a werewolf." That was true, but I had already had this conversation with Jake long ago when I first found out he was a werewolf. He's not really aging but he doesn't look his age one way or another. It's a werewolf thing and I respect it. **

" **Get out. Don't make me say it again Felix." **

" **At least tell me one reason you don't love me like you love that dog." **

" **You almost tried to kill me!" **

" **I can't help it if you're in the way protecting that werewolf of yours. If you had stayed to the side and allowed me to kill him then you wouldn't be here right now. And the rest of the pack didn't make it any easier." **

" **I don't love you. Please, just leave," I almost begged. I didn't know if I was supposed to be flattered, scared, or just plain angry. I had desire for company but this kind of company was not what I wanted. **

" **I don't think I want to," He argued. " I'll only be here for today, I might as well spend that time wisely before the rest of the Voltouri figure out I'm gone." He stared at my lips and then licked his. **

" **Don't come near me," I told him and then closed the door on him. Unfortunately his vampire speed allowed him to get through the door before it was actually shut. Damn. He sat on the couch and patted the area next to him.**

" **Take a seat why don't you?"**

" **I think I'm going for a walk," I stormed out of the house as fast as possible. I knew it wasn't going to be very possible to loose him due to his speed but I still tried. He caught up with me in no time, not even needing to run after me at the speed I was going.**

" **Stop following me." **

" **Why?"**

" **Because when Jake finds you here stalking me he's going to kick your ass. Get out of here if you want to live," my tone almost sounded threatening. I was scared of his reaction to that but he did nothing to me. **

" **We'll see," was all he said. I didn't even turn around to see the expression on his face. **

" **Yea we'll see alright," I heard a familiar growl. I looked to the right to see Jake leaning against a tree, staring at Felix. Murder was in his eyes and I know who he'd be killing today. " Get away from her. Now." **

**Again sorry for being lazy. :3 Hope you like it. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

There were two things in this world you just didn't do, piss off Jacob and try to kiss his girlfriend. He did both those things. He succeeded at the first and is about to be punched in the jaw for the second.

" I'll give you until 10 to leave and never come within 500 miles of Bella," Jacob growled.

" And what makes you think I will agree?"

" If you don't I'll kill you. Simple."

" Oh really?" Felix was toying with Jacob. " How interesting." Felix leaned near me and licked me. That did it, Jacob was loosing control. His hands began to shake and soon enough before us, a very angry werewolf was there. Jacob growled at Felix. Jacob crashed him into the tree, and I ran farther away to avoid being hit. I need to help Jacob as much as I can.

I began to think, how do you kill a vampire? Then I remembered what Edward had told me what had seemed like yesterday, " You have to tear them to shreds and burn the remains." I ran into the house, rummaged through the garage, and found a machete Jacob had carried with him here. I grabbed it and ran back into the kitchen to look through the drawers for machetes which I found in no time.

I ran outside with the matches and machete. Jacob and Felix were still fighting, which was no surprise.

" Give up dog," Felix spat at him. Then he leaped on Jacob but Jacob had the upper hand. He threw Felix as soon as he had jumped on him. I threw the machete at Felix, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw that the machete was pierced into Felix's chest blade keeping him on the tree Jacob threw him into.

" Who.. Threw.. That" Felix was breathing heavily. I stared at what I had done in my attempts to only help. I could make him want to kill me!

" I did," I silently told him. I don't know why I did though. Maybe it's because he might want to know who killed him. His eyes closed and his arms went limp. I took the matches out of my jacket pocket and ran over to him. I took out the machete and then lit the match, putting Felix on fire.

Jacob had put out the fire and then we sat down in the living room. No one spoke.

" Bella, are you ok baby?"

" Yea, why?"

" You had a strange expression on your face when you killed Felix."

" I didn't think I could actually do it," I crossed my arms. " That's all. And I'm sorry about your machete."

" It's ok. I can buy another one." Jacob never seemed to get mad at me really. " It's just a machete after all." I accidentally broke it and I don't know how either. We ate dinner, took a bath, and then hopped into bed. I turned off the light and snuggled next to Jacob. In the morning, I woke up to find his face awfully close to mine. I tried to push him away far enough that I could get out of the bed, but I did not succeed. He was like a rock. Jacob opened his eyes.

" Finally you're up."

" You were awake this whole time?"

" Of course," Jacob smiled. " But only because I need to ask you something important."

"Okay what," I propped up my elbow on the pillow. " Spit it out."

" Well I was thinking," He started. " When do you want to get married?"

" Well…," I drawled out. I hadn't really been thinking about it much which is a shame. When do I want to get married?

" How about now?"

" Now?"

"Yea!" Excitement sparkled in Jacob's eyes. " But only if you want to. I would never force you into something you're not ready for just yet."

" You can't be serious."

" I am. Do you want to? If you don't it's ok. We can get married in the summer or something."

" I want to though," I smiled.

" Really?"

"Duh!" Then we both laughed and his lips met mine. The sweetness of his lips swarmed over me like a tsunami. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

" Damn Bella," He breathed through kisses. " What would I do without you?"

" I don't know," I continued kissing him hard. " You tell me." But we were too busy with our tongues and lips to even talk anymore. Eventually we had to stop to catch our breaths. When we did he scooped me up in his arms and ran out the door.

" Jake! Wait! Where are you taking me!"

" To the church!"

" Why?"

" We're getting married!" He grinned and then bolted out the front door with me in his arms. I got in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt.

"But Jake I'm not even in a dress or anything," I said and then we both looked at each other. I was still in my shorts and tank top. He, on the other hand was no better, he was in his shorts and tee shirt. " Can I get dressed first?"

" Hmmm," He smiled. " We'll go pick up something on the way don't worry." Then he turned the keys in the ignition and drove. And we were off, but what awaits us next?

I'm really sorry for my laziness .. Again. Lol.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jake dragged me to all the stores and wouldn't stop until I found the dress of my dreams. Jakie had already found his tux so I was all that was left to take care of. He towed me along to the next one. He picked up a night long white gown, with spaghetti straps and flowers at the bottom. "How about this one?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "Jake we can just go to the altar, say our vows, and leave. We don't need to buy a dress or a tux."

"Yea I know but I want it to be special," He smiled at me. "Pick what ever you want. I got a bunch of money to blow."

"Wait- you don't have a job yet."

"Still looking Bells. Besides, that girl…what was her name? Oh yea. Alice. She gave me about 20 grand to spend on you, me, the whole enchilada."

I frowned. "I don't want you to spend your money. We could use that money for a house, a dress isn't important."

"Come on Bells," He pouted. "Alice and the rest of the Cullens said they're going back to Forks and leaving the house to us anyways. Can't you just…relax?"

I took a deep breath and looked into those gorgeous brown eyes, they too held my gaze. I saw my reflection in his eyes and I'm sure he saw his in mine. "Fine." I looked around again, my eyes scanning the area around me for a dress worthy enough for the title of "Mrs. Black". I smiled, that title belonged to me. Something caught my eye. I held it by its racket and stared it down. It was a long, shape fitted dress, and modern. There were no ruffles or unnecessary flowers; just the way I like it. There were other pieces of material that wrapped around it too but only made it look more trendy. There were a couple sparkles on the top and no straps. I held it up higher so Jake could see. "What do you think of this one?"

"I love it," He grinned.

"I was thinking the same thing."

We got to the church, dressed and ready. He kissed my cheek. "See you at the end of the isle." He then ran through the doors to talk to stand in position. I was rushed into another room. In that room I found all my friends; Angela, Jessica, Maria from Calculus, and Joan from my church.

"What are you guys doing here?" My smile only widened at the sight of them.

"Someone's got to be your bride's maids," Maria embraces me in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you Bella." After that was said everyone else joined in a big group hug.

"I love you guys," a tear escapes my eye. Someone catches it, but I don't see who.

"Save those tears after honey," the voice laughed. I looked up.

"Mom?"

"Who else?"

"I can't believe you're here," I hug her.

"I wouldn't dare miss my own daughter's wedding." She smiled, her laugh lines showing more. She digs in her purse and takes out a little black box with a blue ribbon tied on it. I touched the ribbon, it's soft. "Well, open it Bella."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

I nod and open it. It's a tiara with real diamonds that sine and a matching necklace. "Mom…you didn't have to-"

" I know Isabella. I know." She took them from my hand and placed the tiara on my hand, then attached the veil behind it. She put on my necklace, the silver felt cold against my skin, and then turned me around to look in the mirror. Is that me? That can't be me, can it? "You're beautiful."

"Thanks."

The music plays, the doors open, and I step out into the spotlight. People sat in the chairs as I walked down the isle. I tried not to look at them, their faces made me nervous. Alice walked behind me, as my maid of honor. Having her here made my day even more special. She accepted my choice. My cheeks burned as soon as I saw Jake. He went back there and had combed his hair while I was gone. I liked it wild but he looked pretty handsome just standing there. He looked at me with pride, and I looked at him with the same. Is this how true love goes? Yes, I believe so. Jacob, my Jacob, smiled at me and I couldn't help from smiling back. It's just about me and him, no one else. I held onto my father's hand, Charlie was carrying me down the isle. Before he handed me off to Jake he told me that I was beautiful and I will always be his little girl. Jake took my hand and we turned around to face the pastor, our backs to everyone else, and to our past. After this our future begins. The opening prayer was all done and over with within minutes." I do." My heart pounded, then Jacob said the same, "I do." It was time for us to say our vows. Jacob turned to me.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You're more than beautiful, you take my breath away. I love you for your soul. Your intelligence outranks any other, and your spunk makes me want to keep you by my side even longer, forever. I'd like to read a poem to you that I found the other day." Jake turned to the pastor and the pastor nodded. " But Little did I know by Travis Alcorn

I remember like it was yesterday, the day I first saw your face.I remember your smile so vividly, your beauty and your little did I know. I could not comprehend,that you would touch my life so much by becoming my best hand embraced with mine, the star lit sky did seeHow, although my chest was pounding, I dropped down to one knee.I didn't think my heart had room, for my love to growThere's just no way to love you more, but how little did I in white, our eyes then met, standing in that sacred we both agreed to be man and wife my love for you did bloom.I cannot explain. My heart just grew. I've never felt this little did I know, that I'd love you more each memories remain, yet those days are now long time has gone so sweet and slow, but at the same time love for you is greater now, than it ever was little do I know right now, how much I'll love you more," Jacob recited. He smiled at me and nodded for it was my turn.

"My dearest Jacob, you're my best friend and always there when I need you. You've never given up on me even when everyone else around me including myself had. I love you more than you can ever imagine. My love for you can never cease but only grow. When I feel your fingers entwined in mine I feel like I am in heaven. God gave me a piece of heaven, he gave me a blessing, and that's you Jake." Everyone in the room could hold it no longer.

"Awe," they drawled out, a peaceful smile on their faces.

Jake slid the wedding ring on my ring finger and I slid his on as well. We smiled at each other in spite of ourselves.

"If anyone has any objections to why these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor said looking over his glasses. Someone busted out of the door.

"I object!"

My heart began to pound in my chest even faster, faster than before. Edward. He ran down the isle in dress pants, white dress shirt and a black vest. He repeated "I object." "Edward! What are you doing here!" I half whispered and half yelled at him.

"Bella, I love you. Do you love me?"

I heard a Jake growl next to me. I touched his chest and shushed him. " I do love you Edward, I just love Jacob more. I need him."

"I'll always love you Bella. You'll always be my true love, my right love. The one thing I got right."

This was tearing me apart. A tear drop fell from my eye to my cheek and dropped from my chin. "You'll always be my first love Edward, and my right love. But you know what I've discovered?"

"What?"

I entwined my hands in Jakes'. "The wrong one loves me right." I look at him and then at the pastor.

"You may now kiss the bride," He closed his book. Jake took my chin in his hands and kissed me. The audience applauded as if it was a show. I kissed Jake again when he pulled away. It was nighttime that we had chosen to have this wedding, thank god. I huddled closer to Jacob. We went outside to hide from a guests and have a little time to ourselves. Jake pointed to the sky.

"Look it's an Eclipse."

"It's pretty," I sigh happily, laying my head on his shoulders.

"Yes but nothing could compare to your beauty."

I wrapped my hands around his neck and we kissed again, the world around us didn't matter anymore. Nothing else bad mattered. It was just me and Jake. We'll live happily ever after.

THE END

Sorry it took so long to finish! There u guys have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell your friends, family, and foe about this story and review. Love you guys! :D


	20. Author's Note

Author's Note

Well…giving some thought, I'm making a sequel to "The wrong one loves you right" since I finally made it to over 1,000 hits! *claps*. Thank you! It is because of you guys that I'm writing another one. I will continue my other story "Only fools fall in love" but I can't help but write another! Lol. Please tell people about my stories and fanfiction. Net itself. Not a lot of people know about this wonderful site, it's a shame. Such a site must be filled with tons of people from all over the world. I will not reveal the title until I have written the first chapter, which may be tonight. I feel so inspired. So…I'm going to stop talking now lol. I'm sure the last thing you need to hear is for me to talk. But THANKS FOR THE HITS AND REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Your's truly,

Nefis


End file.
